Black Complication
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: LMHP Fudge finds a clause in Sirius’ will. If Harry is to be Lord Black he has to marry a Black. Unfortunately, the choices are Bellatrix or Draco. But Harry is secretly married to Lucius! What lengths will Fudge go to look like he has control? AU Mpreg
1. Overture

Hey all of you. Thanks for reading this, in advance. Secondly, I thought I'd write this one first because it's all planned out and way shorter than I intend HUSH LITTLE BABY to be: HUSH will be next though, once I finish MUGGLE INCONVENIENCE (which I'm working on the last chapter of) and do the epilogue for WOLF. This will be 5 chapters long (like MUGGLE), and I hope you enjoy it.

Regardless of the fact that Draco is with Harry for a part of the story (integral to the plot I assure you) this IS a Lucius/Harry fiction! Just to clear it up, before anyone starts to ask me about it!

"Black Complication"

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I can safely say that none of the Harry Potter franchise belongs to my person, as much as I regret that fact. I would dearly have loved to have came up with the idea of at the very least the Malfoys, but they too belong to Ms. Rowling.

**Summary: ** [LMHP When Sirius is declared innocent, his Will names Harry as his Heir, but Fudge finds a clause in Sirius' will that even Sirius didn't know about. If Harry Potter is to be Lord Black he has to marry a Black. Unfortunately, the choices are Bellatrix or Draco. But Harry is secretly married to Lucius and has been since the man turned spy in 6th year! What lengths will Fudge go to look like he has control of the situation? And there's one more secret, not yet out in the open. How will that affect the situation? AU M-preg.

**Warnings: ** Slash. LM/HP established relationship. AU. No HBP. Mpreg. Dub-consent. Mild DM/HP.

**Rating: ** R/NC-17 SLASH!!

**A/N: ** This came to me in a dream – no really, it did! I'm strange like that. I know how long this one will be; it'll be about 5 chapters. By now WOLF only has the Epilogue to go, and I'm working on the last chapter of MUGGLE INCONVENIENCE. I'm going to have a short chapter about Lucius and Harry getting to know each other, because in the story they are already together. Fair enough?

_XXX_

**Words:** 8,295

**Chapter 1**

**Overture**

When people close to you die, everyone knows you are meant to make a space for them in your heart and your memories and then move on. But putting it into practise is a lot harder than it seems before you've actually experienced that death. When people close to you die, it's heartbreaking and earth shattering. When they die you feel as if you can't go on anymore, like it was you who died, like your life is over not theirs. When Sirius Black died it was all Harry Potter could do not to die with him.

Sirius had fallen through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries two months ago, in June. At the time, Harry had to be held back so he didn't jump after the dead man. Sirius was Harry's godfather, and the only family member he had left.

Not including the Dursley family.

The Dursleys were far too 'normal' to want to be related to Harry, and the fact that they had no choice only served to piss them off severely and ensure they made Harry's life hell. He could admit to himself that he hated everything about the Dursley family; how normal they were, how they hated how un-normal he was, how they treated him, how badly they spoke about his parents, how they mocked his nightmares about Sirius' and Cedric's deaths and so many other things.

They hated Harry, and Harry hated them just as much. Harry could understand why they hated him – they were afraid of him and of magic – but Harry didn't understand who they could punish an innocent child for something he didn't even know he could do. Since Harry's parents died when he was 15-months-old, Harry had lived with his mother's sister and her husband and their young son. Since Harry's parents were magical, he could do accidental magic when his emotions got out of control. And since he was so emotionally neglected as a child, they tended to go haywire quite a lot. And each time, Harry could never understand how it happen, he only knew it was his fault. At least, that's what the Dursleys told him constantly.

His fault.

Everything was his fault.

His freakishness was his fault. His parents' deaths were his fault because of that damned prophecy. Cedric's death was his fault. Sirius' death was his fault. And that last one was the one that felt like someone was reaching into his chest to wrench out his heart. He had killed Sirius, the only person he could remember loving him, and Harry had killed him. Sirius had tried to save him and died because of it. He could have been freed, innocent. If Harry hadn't have interfered in Third Year, Sirius and Remus could have killed the traitor that led Lord Voldemort to his parents and they could have used to corpse to prove that Sirius had been framed. But Harry had stopped him, so Sirius was still guilty.

Sirius wanted two things in life. One was to protect Harry and he had died doing just that. The second thing was to be declared innocent, and he had died, because of Harry, before that could happen.

And it was all Harry's fault.

Two weeks after arriving at the Dursleys, his Headmaster had wrote to his family informing them of the death of Sirius Black, and begging them to give Harry time to grieve. The letter had the opposite effect. For years Harry had been using the threat of his escaped convict godfather to keep the Dursleys from punishing him too severely. Now though, Harry didn't have anything to hold over their heads.

Uncle Vernon gave a loud roar as he finished reading the letter that had just landed in the middle of his breakfast. Petunia Dursley glared angrily at her nephew for bringing his freakishness back into their normal house, but carried on eating. Dudley, Harry's cousin, didn't even stop shovelling food into his mouth for an instant. His fork still moving, he reached out with his free hand and smacked Harry over the head, "freak," he muttered spraying food across Harry's face.

Vernon's hands darted out grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt and dragging him across the kitchen table so they were face to face. "You lying, ungrateful freak!" He snarled and drew a fist back, punching Harry in the nose. "How dare you not tell us Black was dead!" Petunia's mouth dropped open and her eyes turned sad for just one second as she looked at Harry, before they filled with hate again. Dudley squeaked at the name and dropped his fork in fear. "Did you think you could get away with it, boy? Lying to us? You bastard, after everything we've done for you, you're trying to scam us!"

He let go of Harry, who rolled off the side of the table and fell hard on the floor. He lay there panting, knowing better than to try and get up before he was dismissed. "Well, I have news for you, boy. You won't get any food from us again and you're going back into your cupboard. I don't care if you don't fit!" He snarled when Harry looked up and opened his mouth to protest. "For a week boy, just one week punishment. And then you can find those freak friends of yours and stay there. You are. Never. Coming. Here. Again!" He snarled out each word, standing up and taking steps towards Harry.

Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the cupboard under the stairs, Harry's first bedroom at the Dursley household. Vernon yanked open the door and threw Harry into the small cupboard. The door slammed closed and locked and Harry just curled in on himself and thought about Sirius.

It was entirely his fault.

He sat there for the better part of the day, just thinking about Sirius and hoping the man knew how sorry Harry was for getting him killed. He must have been sitting there for about an hour and a half before he heard the sound of a car revving. He allowed a small smile to flit across his face at the thought of Vernon going to work; a whole working day without Vernon in the house. How he hated weekends at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

Harry listened intently for the loud stomping sounds of Dudley running down the stairs and then back up the stairs again before jumping on the part just above where Harry lay. Now that he was back in the cupboard, Harry had no doubt that Dudley would revert to the same techniques he used when they were ten. Stomp, stomp, and jump— Harry sighed. There were the noises he knew had been coming. He closed his eyes and mouth as the dust began to rain down on top of his head. Spider webs came loose and fluttered down on top of him as well. With a sigh, he picked three spiders off the end of his nose and gently lay the on the shelf across from his.

Dudley stomped down the stairs once more and the opened the front door. "Bye mumsie! Going to tea with Piers!" He yelled loudly and slammed the door behind him. Harry snorted. Dudley was no more going for tea than Harry ever did. Dudley just made up excuses like that so aunt Petunia never asked where he was really going. He'd probably be in the park beating up little kids with his gang, or he'd be down by the shops harassing the shop owners and stealing, or he'd be by the primary school smoking and drinking. But he was certainly not having tea!

The cupboard door opened with a sharp click. "Boy, come out here!" Aunt Petunia yelled in her shrill voice. She looked rather like a horse Harry supposed, with her thin long face and her long neck and large mouth. But, he decided, it was better than looking like her walrus of a husband.

"Yes aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quietly as he crawled from the cupboard under the stairs.

She sneered at him. "Go clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, leave something out to thaw for dinner, and then wash the carpet in the living room. When you've finished that you can weed the garden." She ran her eyes over his sickly thin frame and sighed. "If you be good all day, you can have a sandwich before Vernon and Dudley get home. If you finish your chores before they get home, of course." She sneered at him again, looking down her nose at him as she turned on her heel and stalked away.

With an annoyed glare after her retreating back, Harry dragged himself into the kitchen and began to clean up. He hadn't even gotten a chance to finish his own breakfast before Dumbledore's owl had arrived, so he took the opportunity to pop left over pieces of bacon and eggs into his mouth while he scraped everything inedible into the bin. In a week, he'd write to Dumbledore and he'd leave. Dumbledore had to come and get him! It was Dumbledore's fault this was happening. As much as he cared for the man, the Headmaster needed to learn to stay out of other people's business.

He finished the kitchen quick enough, and moved to cleaning the living room. First he went outside to find a bucket in the shed. He filled it with hot water and carpet cleaner before he grabbed the special mop his aunt kept lying around just for cleaning carpets and windows.

While he was cleaning, Petunia came into the living room and sat down on one of the couches, her feet resting in Harry's way. She was muttering to herself as she turned the television on and flicked through until she found something worth watching.

Harry almost stopped working as he strained his ears to listen. "Bloody brat," she hissed and Harry winced slightly. "Can't believe we have to raise him. Just because my perfect sister and that fairy Potter got themselves blown up. Not my fault that fairy was dangerous! I told her not to get involved with those sorts, but no! She didn't listen to me. Not even related to me, and I have to bloody well put up with him."

Not related? Harry growled. That was it! The last straw! He got the fact that she hated him, but to deny that they were related all together was just cruel.

"Shut up!" He shouted, dropping the mop. Petunia shrieked, only just realizing that her nephew was in the room. "I know you hate me, I'm not to fond of you all either, but that was uncalled for. It's not my fault I could do magic. I didn't ask to be a Wizard, and I know you don't like Wizards but to completely deny I'm related to you?"

"You aren't!" She snarled before her eyes widened and her hand clamped across her mouth in horror. She wasn't supposed to say that.

Harry didn't cop on. Instead he laughed hysterically. "Do you hate me that much? I bet you're going to say Lily wasn't your real sister now!"

"Of course she was you foolish boy!"

Harry flinched, "so it's just me you hate? She could do magic too!" She sniffled slightly, feeling incredibly hurt that Petunia would deny him but not her magic-using sister as well. He didn't know why he cared – no, he did. He wanted family, because Sirius was dead, and the Dursleys were the last resort – but it hurt so much. He felt his eyes tear up. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Go to your cupboard, Potter!" She waved her hand, as if to brush away an annoying insect or a bad smell, then pointed at the cupboard.

"My chores!" He tried t protest.

"CUPBOARD!" She shouted, picking the bucket of hot water up and throwing it at him. He gasped and threw himself to the floor, barely missing being scalded. He stared at her in horror and ran for the cupboard. He drew his knees to his chest and sobbed as he heard his aunt draw the bolt across the door, locking him inside.

_XXX_

That following Sunday, Lord Voldemort called his followers to his side with an excited smirk on his face. He really did love inducting new followers. In small groups his Death Eaters popped into the large throne room in the Manor he used as his base. When everyone who was coming was there, Voldemort stood up and moved to the front of the small stage his throne sat on. As one, every black-cloaked figure dropped to their knees and greeted him.

He smirked. "Malfoy, come forth." Narcissa slowly moved forward, hesitantly looking behind her, not sure if she was being called or her son was. Her husband was in Azkaban and had been since June 18th. So it certainly wasn't him being summoned.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked as she climbed up onto the stage and bowed to kiss the hem of his robes. He kicked her back with a laugh. She gasped as she hit the floor, the other Death Eaters moving away from her. A blond boy, without the mask the rest were wearing cried out and moved forward. Narcissa tried to stand.

"I want him," he pointed at the blond boy, "not you, woman." He snarled, and she threw herself to the floor again, begging forgiveness. "Come Malfoy, it is time you were marked."

"Marked?" He whispered even as he stepped forward. His right hand moved to cover the crease of his elbow on his left arm and he fought to suppress a shudder.

"You do not wish to serve me in your father's place, Malfoy?" Voldemort's face twisted into an unpleasant sneer. "Do you not wish to make penance for the mistakes of a father?" Draco nodded hesitantly, knowing his father would want Voldemort to know how sorry he was for fucking up in the Department of Mysteries. "Good. Then accept your punishment and you will be one of us."

"Punishment?" He whispered as the first curse hit him. He screamed in pain as the Cruciatus wracked his body, spreading fire through his nerve ending and boiling his blood. "Oh stop!" He screamed, falling to the floor and thrashing wildly. "Please stop!"

The Curse lifted for a second before another took its place. Draco Malfoy screamed again as hundred of small, shallow cuts sprung up all over his body, marring his perfect milk white skin. Narcissa gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror, as her son was tortured for something that wasn't even his fault. Draco was shaking again as a second Cruciatus hit him. When that was lifted, Voldemort sat back down in his throne and smirked at the blond.

"Are you ready to join me, Malfoy?"

Draco spat blood out of his mouth, taking a deep breath before meeting Voldemort's malicious red eyes. "Never. I'll die before I join you."

Voldemort smirked. "Very well." Draco tensed, expecting another Curse. "But first. My Inner Circle, I know you have been bored lately, so we should do something to amuse you all. And punish young Malfoy at the same time." He waved his hand and Narcissa Malfoy came flying through the crowd as if attached to an invisible rope and landed with a thump on the floor beside Voldemort's throne.

"NO!" Draco cried, but his aunt, Bellatrix, held him back. She ran a hand threw his hair and cackled as what was left of the Inner Circle made their way onto the stage.

Rudolphus Lestrange – Bellatrix's husband – and his brother, Rabastian were the first to bow to Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Avery, McNaire and Goyle were in Azkaban. Alexander Nott joined the other two men on the stage and bowed. Bellatrix should have been up there with them, but she was having too much fun teasing the distraught blond teenager.

"Enjoy her, she is of no use to me." Voldemort sat back in his throne, his legs crossed at one knee and his hand tight around the arm rests. He watched with amusement as they Crucioed the blond woman until she cried.

Rudolphus looked at his wife who shrugged, before he looked down on his sister-in-law and laughed loudly. Everyone enjoyed seeing the high and mighty Malfoy's brought down a peg or two at times. With a wave of his wand, the blond woman was naked. Her eyes widened, truly afraid now as she tried to scramble away but Nott held her by the arms and Rabastian took hold of one leg and they spread her out. Rudolphus unfastened his trousers and pushed them down over his hips, keeping his robes around his waist. He pushed her other leg out of the way, spreading her open to him and smirked as he slammed into her, relishing in the scream he ripped from her throat.

Draco screamed along with her.

With every thrust, he made her scream, and as his mother screamed Draco would scream. And Voldemort enjoyed every second of it. When Rudolphus was finished, Rabastian took his turn, and then Nott raped the blond woman as well. When they had finished playing they turned to face their Lord and waited for his orders.

"Malfoy," Draco looked up, eyes red and his throat hoarse from screaming. His entire body trembled. "Imperio!" The light hit him and his eyes clouded over, his posture stiffening up. "Come here," Voldemort said and Bellatrix let the blond go. He walked jerkily towards the stage and climbed up and bowed. The snake-like man laughed and said something to the blond that no one else could hear.

One man in the crowd tensed, imaging the worst, preparing for Draco to rape his mother, but obviously Voldemort wasn't in an incestuous mood because Draco merely raised his wand. The spy, Severus Snape, begged anyone who was listening that Draco had been ordered to torture only, but his hopes were shattered when Draco screamed "Avada Kedavra" and the killing green light engulfed the broken woman.

Voldemort lifted the Imperious and Draco dropped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He didn't move as Voldemort moved towards him. The hand knotted into the hair at the back of his head, and raised his face to meet the smirking Inner Circle.

"Enjoy yourselves," he said again, pushing the blond towards them. Rudolphus reached out for him, his penis hard once again, but something distracted him.

With a smirk, Severus risked his own life to save his godson. He cast another spell at the Death Eater, hoping no body noticed they were coming from his direction. Draco met his eyes and Severus smiled and mouthed, "run". Draco took one last look at his mother's corpse and jumped to his feet and ran. He pushed everyone out of the way and actually made it to the door before anyone began firing spells after him. When he was out of the Manor, he collapsed to the floor and searched his pockets frantically for his emergency Portkey. Without a sound, Draco landed on the floor of his bedroom in Malfoy Manor.

Trembling, he packed his trunks and shrank them, tucking them safely into his pockets. He made his way to his father's study and fire called Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore answered with a smile, and told Draco to floo through.

When Draco arrived he tried to ignore Dumbledore as the man cast about twenty revealing charms on him. "I'm not here to kidnap you, you know." He said blandly, sinking into a chair in front of the man's desk. Dumbledore sat back down and crossed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Why are you here," Dumbledore asked, "dressed like that?" Draco looked down at his tattered Death Eater robes and frowned.

"I was there, with him." Draco gasped, his breath catching in his throat as the shock began to fade and what he had done sank in. "I killed her. I killed her. I need to see my father, please! You're the only person I could think of. Please help me?"

"You need to start from the beginning." Dumbledore said calmly, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Draco took a deep breath and drank the tea Dumbledore held out to him, pretending not to notice the Calming Potion the old man slipped into it. Draco drank his tea and sighed. Then he told the old Headmaster everything about that night. When he had finished he began to cry again, his arms on the desk and his face buried against them.

"Please help me." Draco whispered again, before his tears began to flow again. Severus Snape stood in the doorway of Dumbledore's office; tears of his own spilling down his cheeks as he watched the blond. His eyes met Dumbledore's and he nodded, agreeing with everything Draco had said.

"Come Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said standing. "You get changed and I'll arrange transport to Azkaban." The blond's eyes widened and he allowed a very small smile to appear on his lips before nodding his thanks and following the resident spy out of the room.

They arrived at Azkaban Island an hour later. Draco was dressed in a robe of silver with dark green snakes embroidered around the edges. He carried a black leather bag in his right hand, and a black silk lined box in his left. If his father agreed to Dumbledore's plan, he would get both the gifts Draco carried. The bag contained clean clothing for the aristocrat, and the box was the very same one Lucius had, been given by Olivander, containing his wand.

Dumbledore walked a little ahead of the young blond and nodded at the Aurors who met them at the doors to the Prison. "No, no, it's fine," Dumbledore insisted when the Aurors tried to take Lucius' wand off of Draco. "Ministry approved, see here," he said handing over a scroll signed by Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror Division.

"Hello again, Lucius." Dumbledore said when at last they reached the Malfoy Lord's cell. His hair was longer than Draco remembered and stringier too. It hung down his back, not like the waterfall it used to resemble, but like numerous rat-tails hanging from his father's head. His face was thin, his eye sockets hollow, but he still managed to sneer at the Headmaster.

"FATHER!" Draco cried, rushing to the bars of the cell. His hand wrapped around one bar as he pushed his other arm through, trying to reach his father. It had only been two months, but Azkaban had done a number on the once impeccable looking man. "Please listen to him, father, it's important." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, but his hand moved forward to take hold of the hand Draco offered. He squeezed it hard, revelling in the contact with another person; his son.

"I have missed you, Dragon." His voice croaked, sounding as if it had been him tortured under the Cruciatus and not Draco. "Where's your mother?"

"It's about mother." Draco said, averting his eyes.

Dumbledore fixed the elder blond with a sad look and said, "She's dead. Lord Voldemort punished her because Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater. He allowed his Inner Circle to rape and torture her before making Draco kill her." Draco flinched as his father tried to meet his eyes. "He would have done the same to Draco had Severus not distracted them long enough to allow Draco to escape."

"I heard him say 'Imperio' but I couldn't duck the Curse. I tried so hard to fight it, I did. But I killed her. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Lucius whispered his grip tightening on the hand he still held. "It's not your fault."

"It's Potter's!" Draco growled angrily. Potter had gotten his father sent to Azkaban.

Lucius spoke before Dumbledore could protest. "It is not Potter's fault. It is no ones fault, but the Dark Lord's." Lucius looked at Dumbledore, staring at the old man before him, trying to imagine what he'd have to sacrifice in order to please the Headmaster. "What do you want with me? I will not spy for you. I will not go back to him and risk him using me to harm Draco."

"Not at all, Lucius." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you know about the prophecy." Lucius nodded slowly. "Well then, I would like you to stay at Hogwarts and tutor Harry for me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco said, his eyes wide.

"You know quite a lot about the Dark Arts, Lucius don't deny it. Harry will need to know what he is facing. You are the best person to teach him that."

"You want me to teach the Golden Boy that Dark Arts?"

"Yes, and Occlumency as well." Albus smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but you can break the news to the boy." Dumbledore laughed and pulled a key out of his pocket. He pushed the key into the lock of the cell and turned it. Opening the door, Albus took the bag from Draco's hand and passed it to the elder blond.

"Get changed, we'll wait for you down the hall."

Ten minutes later, Lucius made his way through the halls of Azkaban dressed in a splendid crimson robe with black vines wrapped around the collar and hems, and along the centre front hiding the buttons. His hair was still lank, but when Dumbledore handed his wand over, Lucius waved it and cast a cleaning spell over his entire body. "That feels so much better." He said, sounding pleased.

"Shall we go?" Lucius nodded and wrapped his arm around his son's waist, hugging the boy tightly. "You'll be staying at Hogwarts for the year in a teachers room. Mr. Potter will, if it makes things easier, be sharing the room with you." Dumbledore looked to Lucius for a response.

"We shall see how he takes the news first." Albus nodded. They took hold of the Portkey and arrived back at Hogwarts. Severus was waiting for them in the Great Hall with a small smile.

"It is good to see you again, old friend." He hugged Lucius.

"Likewise," the blond tightened his arms around the Potions Master.

Draco watched them with a small smile. His father had never loved his mother, his father always had preferred men, but he could tell that Lucius was saddened by her death. He was, though, more angered that Voldemort had ordered her death; the perceived betrayal angered him and outweighed the sorrow he felt. Draco loved his mother, and was distraught, but at least he had his father back now.

"We'll give you a few days to settle in, then I'll pick Harry up, is that alright?" Lucius nodded. "Severus, if you could show Lucius to his room? Draco, you're welcome to stay with either of them or in the Slytherin dorm until school starts. I'm pleased to inform you that you've made Prefect." Draco grinned, "Unfortunately the Prefect rooms haven't been cleaned yet, so you cannot stay there."

_XXX_

That same day, Harry Potter had just sent a letter to Dumbledore with his owl, Hedwig. Dumbledore hadn't written back to him yet, and even though it was a Monday his uncle hadn't gone into work. That meant that Vernon was pacing in front of the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry had been shoved once they were sure the owl was sending the letter, and he was muttering about freaks. Apparently, Vernon had told Harry to send the letter last Monday so the freaks at that freak School would know to pick him up this Monday. Harry was very sure Vernon hadn't said anything like that.

He jumped, startled as the door opened. "Are they here?" He asked excitedly.

"No, boy, they aren't. What did you say to them!?" He screamed, shaking Harry by the shoulders.

"I told them to come and get me." The boy said fearfully.

"Get your freaky things, boy." Vernon threw Harry half way up the stairs. "And get out. I said a week, and it's been a week, now leave and never come back."

Harry gasped. "I can't just leave! The Order won't-"

"Don't talk about those weirdoes here!" Vernon opened the front door. "Get your things and leave, or leave and I'll burn your things later." Harry squeaked and ran up the stairs. He threw himself into Dudley's second bedroom and packed hurriedly. He dragged his trunk down the stairs so fast that he tripped and fell down the stairs while his trunk ran him over and flew out of the still open front door. Vernon looked horrified as Harry sat up at the end of the stairs and looked out of the door. His trunk had slammed into the side of Vernon's brand new car.

Harry gulped. Figuring he was dead either way, he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Vernon's face. The man jumped back, and Harry kept it pointed until he was out of the door. He grabbed his trunk, tucked his wand away, tried not to look at the rather large dent in the car, and ran for it.

Vernon's roar of anger echoed down the street after him.

He went to Mrs. Figg's house; she lived two streets over from the Dursleys. She was a Squib. She'd know how to get in touch with Dumbledore. She let him in and made him something to eat before she headed off to her fireplace and tried to fire call Hogwarts. No one answered. No body answered when she fire called Order Headquarters either. Harry shuddered as he tried not to think about Grimmauld Place; the last place Sirius had been held prisoner. He'd probably have to live there until school started when Dumbledore came to get him.

It was six days before Mrs. Figg managed to get hold of Dumbledore. That Saturday – the 19th of August – she had gone to the shops, and come back home dragging the elderly Wizard after her by his beard. "You horrid man." She cried as she pulled him into her house. "Do you know the trouble I've had trying to get hold of you? Here, have some tea. How dare you ignore me for so long? Take a biscuit. And another. You- you, oh you annoy me. Poor Harry, I cant believe those horrid Muggles threw him out. And then you had the gall to ignore us! Come here, Harry dear, Albus take a biscuit for Merlin sake." She continued to rant until she was blue in the face and both Harry and Dumbledore were shying away from her.

"Mrs. Figg, really." Harry started but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Get your things Harry. We're going to Hogwarts. There's something you need to know. I was arranging everything last week. I haven't had time to check my mail, I am sorry." The brunette shrugged. He was still rather angry that Dumbledore hadn't told him about the prophecy sooner, but anger didn't change the fact that Sirius was dead.

They left through Mrs. Figg's fireplace, and flooed straight to the Headmaster's Office, where Lucius and Draco were waiting. "What are they doing here?" Both of the Malfoy's offer him tight smiles and Harry hesitantly smiles back. "Explain?"

"Draco Malfoy refused the Dark Mark on Monday the 13th August. As a result, Narcissa Malfoy was raped and tortured before Draco was forced, using the Imperious, to kill her." Harry flinched and turned to stare at Draco who looked as if he were going to cry. "Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban at my request. In return he has agreed to stay here at Hogwarts for the year and teach you everything you need to know to defeat Voldemort."

"I get training?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, my boy, and I apologize that it is long overdue. You will also be learning Occlumency with Lucius this year, not Severus." Harry smiled at the thought of not having to learn from Snape ever again. He hadn't received his OWL results yet, but he was sure he failed Potions so he couldn't take it this year anyway. "And," Harry looked worried. "you will be sharing a suit of teacher's rooms with Lucius for the rest of this year and every year until Voldemort is defeated. It will make it easier for you both."

Harry slumped in his chair. He thought he'd rather prefer not to be trained at all, especially at the cost of having to live with a Malfoy. He kicked his toe against the floor and huffed. "Fine." He grumbled after five solid minutes of silence.

"Wonderful, wonderful, Lucius will show you where you're staying. Draco you're free to go as well."

"Potter," Draco called, as he practically had to run to keep up with Harry. Harry walked fast, not wanting to be with the Malfoys, but not fast enough to get separated from them and not find his new room. "We'll probably be spending a lot of time together, so I want to call a truce. At least until the Dark Lord is gone."

"You know, Malfoy, only his supporters call him the Dark Lord."

"You-Know-Who is a ridiculous thing to address someone as." Draco scoffed.

"You could try saying Voldemort, you know." Draco flinched slightly.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you want a truce or not?" Harry held his hand out silently, and Draco shook it, a small smile on the blond's face. Lucius watched them and rolled his eyes.

They all spent a lot of time together, Snape included. While Draco and Harry started to get on, he and Severus hated each other just as much as ever. Harry had tried to apologize for the pensive incident and Snape had gone at him like a wild man, which led to Harry running for his life and hiding in the Room of Requirements for five hours.

Draco and Harry did still have their odd fights, but now they were more teasing that malicious and they were usually centred on Quidditch teams. Harry supported the Chudley Cannons because they were the only team he knew of. Draco, however, thought that the Cannons sucked major arse. He was a Falcon fan all the way. Harry didn't know who the Falcons were, so he couldn't make a comment. Draco took that as a personal slight.

Harry got on best with Lucius though. The elder blond was nothing like Harry thought he was. Sure he was proud and arrogant, and rich and a Death Eater, but Harry had always thought the man was standoffish and evil. Cruel and heartless, cold, unapproachable were all words that sprang to mind when Harry used to hear Malfoy's name. Now, he knew for definite that Lucius Malfoy had a heart and he wasn't cold or cruel. The man was practical and realistic and used to being dealt and dealing out harsh truths. But he wasn't heartless. Harry and he shared a suit of rooms, and at night when Lucius was alone he'd cry sometimes, in his sleep, and Harry would go into his room and run his fingers through Lucius' hair until the man stopped crying and fell into a quiet sleep. Sometimes, Harry heard Lucius beg Narcissa for forgiveness.

There had even been occasions when Harry found himself leaning down to press a kiss to Lucius forehead as he slept and cried, and wished he had the courage to kiss the blond's lips instead.

And then there was the night, at the end of November, when Lucius woke up as Harry's hand carded through his locks. Harry had tensed up and he was certain that the blond would kill him, but instead, Lucius had pulled Harry down to lie in the bed beside him. A soft kiss had fallen on Harry's neck as Lucius spooned behind him and fell back asleep.

Harry smiled to himself and pressed back against the blond. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy.

During all of this, School had started up again, and Christmas had come and gone. Lucius and Harry continued to share a bed for all of December as they stayed at the school for the holiday. They continued to hold lessons after classes had finished. Harry hadn't argued as much as Lucius had assumed he would when they learnt the Dark Arts. Lucius even began teaching Harry Wizarding Culture and Etiquette, when he felt Harry was learning particularly well.

Harry could remember the first time Lucius told him he loved him. He smiled every single time he thought back on the night. That night, Lucius had been woken by Harry's screaming. Harry had been sleeping peacefully one minute, and the next he was being attacked in his dreams by Sirius. Sirius was gaunt and angry, his skin peeling off in chunks and his eyes gouged out of his head. And Sirius had been cursing Harry for falling for a Malfoy and for getting him killed. And Sirius had laughed because Harry was going to get Lucius killed too. Lucius had rushed into Harry's room that night and climbed straight into the bed, holding the young man against him.

"I love you, I'm sorry," Harry whispered against his neck as Lucius brushed his hair away from his damp forehead. "Love you, don't die. Don't hate me." The brunette whimpered, still asleep. "Lucius, please."

"I love you too, Harry." He replied, a small smile on his lips as he said the words for the first time in his life to anyone other than his son.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of Lucius' voice. Then the words sunk in and the brunette's lips turned upwards and he beamed at the blond. "I love you." Harry repeated and then Lucius said the words back, and then Harry repeated them, over and over until Harry yawned and Lucius urged him to go back to sleep. The first thing Lucius had said to him the next morning was, "I still love you." And Harry had repeated the words again.

Valentine's Day was the happiest day of Harry's life. At 16-years-old he was old enough to get married in both the Muggle and the Wizarding worlds, which meant legally there was nothing wrong with him being in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy. But to be safe, no one but Draco, Severus, Headmaster Dumbledore and Hermione Granger knew. Hermione was Harry's best friend, and their other best friend would not take the news well so he wasn't told.

While that small group of people waited in the Headmaster's Office, Lucius took a deep breath and knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

Classes had been cancelled for the day, because Dumbledore felt that the students needed something to cheer them up. So a small party was being held in the Great Hall for anyone interested.

Harry opened the door on the second knock. He'd been kept awake by dreams again and had decided to stay in bed to catch up on his rest. "Harry James Potter," Lucius said taking both of Harry's hands in his, "I love you with every fibre of my being, although it galls me to seem to soppy, I want to spend my life with you and makle sure everyone knows how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee, and held out a small velvet box.

"Men can marry each other?" Harry asked with wide eyes. Lucius nodded slowly. "YES!" He ignored the box completely, throwing himself at his lover – who he had yet to have sex with – and knocked them both to the floor. "YES!" He cried again.

Lucius opened the box and slipped the platinum and diamond ring onto Harry's wedding finger.

"When are we getting married? When do you want to get married?" Harry asked excitedly as they stood up. Lucius led him into his own bedroom. On the bed were two pure white robes made of velvet and lace with a gold rope lying over each of them. Wedding robes. Harry gasped.

"How about now? I already asked Albus to officiate." Harry and Lucius dressed themselves quickly and making use of the Marauders Map and James Potter's invisibility cloak they made their way to the Headmaster's Office unnoticed.

Hermione was the first to notice them arrive. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and threw herself at her best friend. "Congratulations!" She whispered. When Harry had first told her about Lucius Malfoy she had been angry at Dumbledore for forcing them together and wary of the elder man harming her friend, but then he grew on her. The more Harry spoke about Lucius, the more she could see he really loved the blond. And now, watching Lucius watch Harry, she noticed that that blond loved her friend just as much.

Their vows were said with sincerity and tears of happiness, in secret from the world, but those who mattered knew about them and were happy for the couple. The couple embraced as Dumbledore pronounced them wed, and their lips met in a kiss so sweet and loving it made Snape tear up.

There was no time for a honeymoon, but Lucius promised to take Harry away at the first opportunity. When he was finished school after Seventh Year, Lucius vowed to give Harry the world. "I'll settle for just seeing it, thanks." The brunette quipped and the blond had kissed him again.

That night, they came together for the first time, expressing their love in the most carnal of way. Their passion driving them on, their need for the other overcoming all of their senses until they reached their completion, and sanity was at last allowed to return. Both tired, but satisfied, they drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, and slipped into the arms of Morpheus. Both of them feeling safe, happy and loved.

Neither had nightmares that night.

The rest of the school year passed quickly. Draco and Harry became best friends. When there were times Harry couldn't tell Hermione and especially Ron, he told Draco. And Draco understood and never judged him. Draco was never jealous of him, never blamed him for things beyond his control, and Draco knew when to be there for Harry and when to leave Harry alone. Harry felt horrid for seemingly abandoning his red headed friend, but he wanted to be selfish for once in his life. And both Malfoy's were his family now. He needed them more than any other.

Lucius taught Harry all he knew about the Dark Arts, and despite his hatred for them, Harry was very good at mastering the Arts. Which came in handy when Voldemort got tired of waiting and waged war on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The 21st of May was a Monday, and it was also one of the most tragic days in Wizarding history, and the most joyous at the same time. While many people, Aurors, students and teachers, Death Eaters alike died that day, it was also the day the Dark Lord was finally defeated. Draco had avenged his mother, casting the Killing Curse at Rudolphus and Rabastian Lestrange when he spotted them; smirking viciously as they fell, dead, to the ground. He caught Harry's eyes and shrugged an apology. Harry promised himself that he'd never bring it up, ever, after this day.

Lucius was busy fighting off Nott and Bellatrix when Voldemort's voice boomed across the grounds of Hogwarts. "This time there will be no escape, Potter!" Lucius, along with everyone else, stopped what they were doing to watch the final showdown. Voldemort had Harry by the collar, lifting him high above the ground as he laughed and taunted the younger boy. "You will beg for death, boy."

"I wish people would stop calling me that," he choked out, his hands clawing at Voldemort's trying to get them to loosen their grip. He was choking, and it bloody hurt, but he was damned if he was going to give up and die without a fight – or a few witty, insolent remarks.

He opened his mouth to say something offensive to Voldemort but thought better of it when he felt his lungs tighten painfully. He looked around, his eyes meeting Lucius' wide, terrified grey ones. He smiled, feeling warm as he remembered his husband. He remembered how it felt to have Lucius within him, moving inside of his body, touching and kissing him; how it felt when Lucius took him in his arms and kissed away his tears; how it felt when they slept close to each other, protecting each other from nightmares; he felt safe, and loved every time they were together, and it made Harry happy that he had experienced those kind of feelings before he died.

Voldemort shrieked, and dropped Harry like he was on fire. Harry's eyes widened and he looked up, noticing Voldemort was on fire, or his hands were at least: where they'd been touching Harry.

Love— Dumbledore said that Love was the power Voldemort knew not. Harry remembered how Quirrell had turned to dust when he was touch and he let out a hysterical laugh. He was going to die, he thought, he'd catch fire and burn along with Voldemort. But Voldemort would be dead though, he also realized. The fire in his hands had gone out by the time Harry came to a decision. He met Lucius' eyes once more and grinned before he launched himself at Voldemort.

His arms and legs went around the man, who was desperately trying to pry Harry off. Harry closed his eyes and thought about Lucius. The more he thought about the blond man, the more Voldemort seemed to scream.

Draco felt a sick sort of pleasure watching Voldemort scream as he burnt to death. He remembered how the monster had enjoyed his mother's screams, and he was just returning the favour, since his mother wasn't here to enjoy the noise for herself.

When the screaming stopped, Draco was the first to rush over, followed by Lucius. They pulled Harry away from the burnt out husk that used to be Voldemort, and the brunette screamed at the pain of being touched. His entire front was burnt badly. Carefully, Lucius gathered his husband in his arms, and apparated to St. Mungos.

Draco made sure that, out of all the Death Eaters still alive, Bellatrix made it to Azkaban. He also made sure that there were a lot of Dementors outside of her cell at all hours of the day.

School finished early that year for the first time ever, and the students were sent home to recover. "Draco," Dumbledore said when they were alone. "You may stay, if you wish, and tell your father that his room is still his for the next year if he wants it."

"Thank you, Sir." Draco didn't particularly relish having to live alone with the memory of his deceased mother, while his father was in St. Mungos with Harry. Dumbledore left him alone outside. Just as he was turning to follow the man, walking in through the main doors of Hogwarts, he noticed a strange shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned slowly, wand raised, just as a small, fat rat twisted and grew becoming Peter Pettigrew. His silver hand shined brightly as he lifted his arm to protect himself from the Stunning Spell Draco sent at him.

"Harry will be happy," Draco muttered as he Levitated Wormtail through the school behind him to the Headmaster's Office.

In St. Mungos, in the sever burns unit, Harry Potter – who had saved them from Voldemort again, this time for good – lay sleeping in a bed, his chest and stomach wrapped in bandages, his burns plastered in Potions to stop scaring. The blankets were pulled up over him, tucked under his chin. One of his hands peeked out the edge of the blanket, hanging over the side of the bed.

After checking to make sure there were no bandages or burns on the hand, Lucius Malfoy took it in his own, and held tightly to it. He sniffed softly and rubbed his nose with his sleeve, not caring if anyone noticed – which they didn't because they were far too busy dealing with all the other patients.

"I love you," he whispered and lay his head down on the pillow beside Harry, pulling the chair in closer to the bed. He was bent at an uncomfortable angle, trying to stay in the chair and reach Harry at the same time, but he didn't want to risk hurting the brunette by getting into the bed with him, so he stayed where he was. Within moments, the day's events had caught up to him, and he was sound asleep. As he slept, Harry's hand squeezed around his own and the brunette woke up slowly.

He was swimming in a sea of pain, but he still managed a smile as he looked down on the blond man who enabled him to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He twisted his head to the side, pressing a kiss to the top of Lucius' head, before he happily fell back to sleep.

His hand was still in Lucius' when the Medi-Wizard came to check on him. And he was smiling in his sleep, so the Medi-Wizard let Lucius Malfoy stay.

Even if he didn't know they were married.

**XXX**

1996 are the dates from 2006, 1997 are from 2007 and 1998 are what I think they'll be in 2008, just so you know. I don't have calendars that go back to 1990's sorry.

**Chapter 1 – Overture**

_**Sunday June 18**__**th**__** 1996**_ Sirius Black fell threw the Veil at the Department of Mysteries.

_**Monday June 26**__**th**__** 1996**_ End of Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts.

_**Monday August 10**__**th**__** 1996**_ Albus Dumbledore writes to Dursleys about Sirius' death. Petunia complains about Harry not being related to her and insults James Potter.

_**Sunday August 13**__**th**__** 1996 **_ Voldemort tortures Draco for not wanting to be a Death Eater. Tortures and kills Narcissa, Draco's mother for protecting him. Draco escapes.

_**Monday August 14**__**th**__** 1996**_ Dumbledore speaks to Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. He turns spy. Harry leaves Number 4 at Vernon's orders, even though Dumbledore hasn't replied to his letter yet.

_**Saturday August 19**__**th**__** 1996**_ Harry taken to Hogwarts. Lucius and Draco Malfoy are spies.

_**Friday September 1**__**st**__** 1996**_ Sixth Year starts. Lucius teaches Harry dark arts privately.

_**Wednesday November 29**__**th**__** 1996**_ Lucius pulls Harry into the bed with him.

_**Wednesday February 14**__**th**__** 1997**_ Harry and Lucius are bonded by Dumbledore. Hermione Granger invited to the wedding. _PUBLIC HOLIDAY_

_**Monday May 21**__**st**__** 1997**_ Voldemort is defeated. Rudolphus Lestrange killed and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black widowed and sent to Azkaban. Wormtail caught. Harry in St. Mungos.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading the first chapter. It's really not part of the summary-story but I thought a bit of back information was needed or the rest of the story won't make sense. The chapters are planned to get longer! Bare in mind that Lucius is a different person when he isn't in the public eyes. He may be kind to Harry and Draco, but he'll be the same old bastard to everyone else.

Please review, thanks very much in advance. I hope to see you all in chapter 2!


	2. Complications Arise part 1

Wow, it's been over half a year since I posted the first chapter – I know, I'm bad, spank me. So sorry.

But anyway – this chapter was meant to be longer, because I only wanted a five-chapter-part fiction, but since I made you wait so long, I figured I could split this one in half and you'd get this much early. It's still almost 4,000 words: nothing to scoff at.

Anyway, enjoy. At the bottom, I have a time line – I'll halve that as well. Well, quarter it really (this chapter was going to be really long).

**Words: **4,512

**Chapter 2.1**

**Complications Arise I**

Harry stirred slightly, giving a small sigh as he turned onto his side and opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of his husband. Lucius was lying on the bed beside Harry. Harry frowned and brushed Lucius' hair back from his face. Sometime in the night Lucius had taken hold of Harry's hand.

"Wake up, love." He whispered, still brushing at Lucius' hair.

Lucius stirred slightly, gave a muttered curse and tried to get back to sleep. Harry chuckled at his husband's actions and cuddled closer to the blond, happy enough to let him sleep. It had been three months since the final battle, three wonderful, peaceful months since the Dark Lord was defeated; Harry had loved every minute of the peace, spending it with Draco and Lucius, or Ron and Hermione.

Today was one day he was not looking forward to, though, but Lucius was going with him as moral support. Harry also knew the Weasley's would be there. Draco had to be there; his mother was a Black.

Three weeks after the battle Minister Fudge had declared Sirius Black innocent. After Draco had captured Wormtail, Fudge had no choice but to submit him to Veritaserum and a trial. Sirius was innocent; but he was also dead, so now his Will was being read.

It had taken over two months to sort out the Black accounts – since they had been severely neglected due to Sirius being first in Azkaban, then in hiding and then dead. When the Goblins had finished sorting through all of the Black properties and monies, they had tracked down the man's Will, and sent out the invitations.

As Sirius' godson, Harry was top of the list.

Followed by Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, however Narcissa was dead. As Lucius was married to Harry the Goblins would allow him to attend, but he was also welcome as Draco's father since the blond was still in school. The entire Weasley family had been invited, Remus and Tonks as well. A few other Order members were going to be there, as well as Dumbledore. And of course, no one could forget that the Minister for Magic, himself, would be there… to make sure everything went as planned.

Lucius had snorted and deemed it more likely he was there to prove Sirius had been rich enough and didn't actually need compensation from the Ministry for his false imprisonment.

Harry sighed and rolled over in the bed, away from Lucius. The blond lifted his head slightly and smiled at the back of his husbands. "Harry, are you ok?"

"I really don't want to go today, Luc. I just have this feeling, like something is going to go so wrong. Please can we not go?" He whimpered, turning again and throwing himself against his husband. His face pressed to Lucius' strong chest.

"Normally," the blond said while running his hands comfortingly up and down his husband's back, "I deplore going to any ceremony where Fudge is invited, as usually he bullocks' the whole thing up, but I am afraid, my love, that you at the very least must attend. They cannot start without you, Harry."

"You are going to come?" He asked, lifting his head up so that his eyes met Lucius'. "You are coming with me right? You won't leave me alone?"

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than by your side." He paused and smirked slightly. "Even if Fudge is there. I would never leave you, Harry." The brunette smiled before dipping his head to press a kiss against Lucius' naked chest.

"Thank you. And now," he moved out of Lucius' arms and sat up. "We should get ready before I change my mind and hide under the bed."

Lucius sat up and chuckled. "I'd pull you out by your ankles, loveliest." Harry shot him a slight glare before moving to the bathroom to shower. With a deep breath, Lucius gathered some clothing for the two to wear and laid them out on the bed. He dearly hoped that Harry's feelings – which hardly ever were – were wrong, just this one time.

_XXX_

Harry and Lucius arrived with Draco at exactly 12:30pm on Sunday 12th of August at Gringotts Wizarding bank. Lucius ran his hands through his hair, straightened his back, and hit Draco across the thigh with his snake cane for not standing straight enough. "You never hit Harry!" Draco whinged but straightened his posture anyway.

"Harry isn't my son." The brunette shuddered at the thought. "Nor did he have sixteen years to practise. Harry is doing very well for someone who only started learning last year."

"Yeah, Draco, I'm doing very well." Draco stuck his tongue out at the mocking tone of Harry's voice.

"Come, enough bickering. Let us go inside." Lucius took his son by the elbow, and let Harry walk unescorted into the building. It wouldn't do to have everyone know about the marriage while Harry was still being schooled. Far too many people would disapprove and try to split them up by all and any means. It had actually been Harry's idea to keep everything a secret, and Lucius was more then happy to have Harry all to himself a little longer. The less people who knew meant there were less people who would badger his husband incessantly for information.

They were met by Griphook who gave a shallow bow upon seeing them, and smiled when Harry addressed him by name. "Follow me, Sirs. And congratulations Mr. Potter on your marriage." Harry beamed, while both Malfoys looked gob smacked. He wore his rings on a necklace that he kept tucked under his clothing, but when Griphook congratulated him, Harry pulled out the rings and showed them to the Goblin. "Very fine, I'm impressed, Mr. Malfoy. However," he said in a whispered turning to face Harry, who bent down to listen. "If he ever does something to harm you, I know a few freelance Goblins, not in banking, that could take care of him for you."

He walked on ahead of them, while Harry watched open mouthed, before walking faster to keep up. Draco coughed uncomfortably while Lucius looked astounded. "Did he say he knew someone to assassinate me?" The man now looked outraged.

"You better make sure and treat Harry well then, father. He has friends in high places it seems." Harry laughed and tucked the rings back under his clothing.

"I won't let him get you, love. Come on, before we lose him." They walked faster, before ducking through a doorway that was lower than the rest of the thresholds in Gringotts.

"Specifically for Will readings. Less people try to sneak in, when the door is sized for a Goblin." Griphook gave a vicious smile. "Much harder to escape through."

They entered the room and took their seats. Lucius and Draco sat at the back of the room, and when Harry went to sit beside his husband Griphook shook his head and pointed at the back of the chair. On the back of each of the chairs was a small plaque with a name on it. In the case of the chair Harry was about to sit in, it said 'Narcissa Malfoy: deceased'. "Sorry," he muttered as he followed the Goblin to his own seat. In the centre of the front row was a seat with the plaque 'Harry Potter' hanging on the back of it. Harry slumped into it, trying not to turn around and look pleadingly at Lucius to come sit beside him. Hermione, who was sitting on one side of him, squeezed his hand and tried to look reassuring.

Remus, on Harry's other side, didn't really understand why Harry was upset about not sitting at the back, but he took hold of Harry's free hand and squeezed as well. "Thanks guys."

Ron was sitting with the rest of the Weasley family, in the row behind Harry's. The front row was solely for family. Harry was Sirius' godson, and Remus had known the man nearly all of their lives. Hermione was sat beside Harry because she was almost Harry's sister. As much as he loved Ron as a brother, Ron had his own family. He and Hermione were only children who never – or hardly ever – saw their parents. Tonks, as Remus' girlfriend, was beside him. Dumbledore sat on Hermione's other side.

The row behind the Weasley's seated a few Order members that had been invited. The row behind them was where the Malfoy's sat. And two seats down from where Narcissa should have sat was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry shuddered as he felt the man's stare on his back. There was something hateful about the way Fudge looked at Harry; Lucius put it down to jealousy. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that most of Sirius' wealth would go to Harry. Except Fudge, who wanted to believe otherwise, as he desperately wanted the money to fund the Ministry.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Griphook said from the front of the room. With a small bow to his left he stepped away from the podium and allowed another Goblin to stand on the collection of stones that made them taller. "Ragnock will address you now."

Harry, Hermione and a few others clapped. Lucius clapped when he noticed Harry doing the same, but rolled his eyes slightly at the same time.

"The Will of one Sirius Orion Black." He cleared his throat and unrolled a piece of parchment. The parchment, when unrolled, was longer than he was. "Sirius Orion Black, died Sunday, June 18th in the year 1996. Cause of death: the 'Veil' at the Department of Mysteries. I will now read the Will.

"_If I should die, I hope I died protecting Harry. If I didn't_… _then I suppose, well, damn, what can you do? Hey, at least Remus is still around to protect you, eh, Pronglet? Moving on_…_ so, I'm dead."_

Ragnock cleared his throat. "Sirius Orion Black left a large blank space on the parchment. I will now continue to read.

"_Well I suppose I always was a glass half full kind of guy. So I'm dead, so what_…_ that means you all get money! Come on Kingsley, you know you can't wait to see what I left you!" _Kingsley Shacklebolt gave a snort of laughter, while Molly Weasley turned around in her seat to glare at him. _"Relax Molly,"_ Ragnock continued, _"it's just a joke. Hey, Harry, did you kill Mouldy-Poo yet? Come on; say I went out in a blaze of glory, distracting him so you could get him good. Say it!"_

"Not a chance." Harry muttered and Ragnock winked at him.

"_So. To the Order of the Phoenix, I know that the Grim Old Place became your home over the last few years, especially when Voldemort got a bit wild and started burning your real homes down_…_ so I'd hate to boot you all out. I, Sirius, of sane mind – ha yeah right – leave the Order of the Phoenix number 12 Grimmauld Place to do with as they wish. Although, I'd rather wish you'd kill that bleeding rotten house elf!_

"_To the Weasley's, who found room in your hearts to look after Harry when I couldn't, thank you. I leave you the use of Vault 24: Griphook should have the key." _Molly started crying.

"_To Hermione, Tonks and Dumbledore I leave you, in this order, half of the Black Library at Grimmauld Place (not the Dark Arts half though), 23,000 Galleons; that should be enough to Tonks-proof your new home hmm, Nymph? And I leave you, well Albus I was going to apologize, but then I realized I have nothing to be sorry for… so I'm going to have another long pause while I wait for your apology instead." _

Ragnock stayed silent for three minutes while Albus Dumbledore shook his head in amusement. "I am sorry for everything you went through, my boy."

"I will continue to read." Ragnock said.

"_Supposing Cousin Narcissa actually turns up with that husband of hers, and their brat-"_ Draco scowled at Ragnock, who gave him a shrug back. _"I just want to say, Cissa, why the fuck didn't you run away from home and marry a Muggle,_ _like Andy did? You know, you used to be my favourite cousin, until you turned into a Pureblood supremist. But that past is the past, is it not? Anyway, you don't need money, or houses, or anything else material: you did marry a Malfoy after all. But sometimes I have the strangest feeling that there's something going on with your brat and Harry. All those fights just aren't natural. The very idea is enough to make me ill, but I did consider unresolved sexual tension. What do you think Cissa? Who needs to fight over house rivalries when there's UST!"_

Harry was staring wide-eyed at the Goblin. Hermione giggled slightly and Ron scowled at the back of Harry's head so hard that the brunette actually felt it and turned around.

"What's Sirius on about, mate?" Ron tried to fake nonchalance, but both Hermione and Harry could tell he was terrified. The very idea of Draco and Harry was enough to make Ron ill as well.

"Not a bleeding clue," Harry muttered back. In the back row, Lucius was alternatively glaring at his son in jealousy and Ragnock in annoyance for not skipping that section of the Will. Draco was actually biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

Ragnock cleared his throat. _"And so, I leave my approval. That way, if your brat ever gets with Harry, Pronglet can just say yes – if he wanted to, I would prefer if he said no though – without feeling like he betrayed me. Although, I don't know what James would have said. _

"_And no, Malfoy Sr. I am not a cheapskate! Shut your mouth!"_ Lucius' mouth snapped shut; he'd opened it to whisper to Draco that the blessing had been in vain.

"_To Harry, my dearest and only Godson; my little Pronglet, you will never know how sorry I am that I let you down. All those years I spent locked away in Azkaban I believed that there wasn't a more hellish place in the world. But I was wrong. It wasn't until I really knew you that I came to know that there is, in fact, a place much worse than Azkaban Prison. You are a much stronger man than I am for having survived those Muggles, and remaining, always, the kindest and most forgiving person I know. And I am so very proud of you. As you know, Harry is the closest thing to a child that I have; I love him as much as I would my own child, if not much more. So, I, Sirius, of sound mind, name Harry James Potter my Heir and proclaim him Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. _

"_Don't worry, Pronglet; being a Black isn't so hard. Unless you're the White sheep of the family."_

"Here end the Will of Sirius Orion Black." Ragnock proclaimed, stepping down off the stool and away from the podium.

Everyone stood up and began to make their way towards Griphook, if they had been left property or a Vault, while Harry made his way to the back of the room and stood beside the Malfoys. Ron turned to face him and scowled. His eyes narrowed. With a smirk, Harry lent over and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek, then turned apologetic eyes on Lucius. Ron's face went redder than his hair, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs when he tried to make his way to Harry. Harry laughed, and Hermione hissed, "he is winding you up", with a scowl on her face. Ron blushed in embarrassment and refused to meet the eyes of either of the blond Malfoys.

When Ron finally came close enough to the brunette he leant forward with a scowl. "Tell me Mione's right and that you're winding me up." Harry grinned in response but nodded in the affirmative as well. "Well, bloody hell mate, you had me worried there for a second." The red head laughed, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand in a joking manner. Harry smiled back at him.

"Actually, Ron, I wanted to tell you something." Ron looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's important. Do you think we should go somewhere private?" Harry scuffed his left shoe across the floor, his foot twitching nervously. He knew Ron wasn't going to take the news of him and Lucius being together well, lest of all that Hermione already knew. But Harry also knew that his best friends would have to find out sometime, and the sooner the better.

"If you're going to tell me you're in love with me, don't bother. I already know. I mean, with my dashing looks, and rakish smile, how could you not?" One half of his mouth lifted up and he shrugged half-heartedly at the astonished look he received from his friends and the Malfoys. "I always wanted to say that. Sorry, mate."

"It's fine. I have to warn you though, you will never live it down." They shared a small grin, before Harry grew serious again. "I really have to tell you something."

"Come on then mate. Gringotts has loads of private rooms, I'm sure we could ask to borrow one." Ron suggested, crossing his arms over his chest. He was already walking towards the door.

"I'll ask Griphook," Hermione offered turning from them to face the Goblin.

She was interrupted however, when the Minister for Magic stepped in to her line of view. "I wouldn't bother with that, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter needs to speak to me first." Harry looked over; he was already out in the corridor with Ron, the Malfoys were with them as well. "Potter could you come in here please?"

"Can't it wait?" He asked, stepping back through the threshold.

"I'm afraid not. It's about your godfather's Will." Cornelius Fudge stated, trying to sound upset for the boy. Oh he knew about the marriage, of course he did. He was the Minister; it was his job to know what people were secretly getting up to – just in case their secret activities were detrimental to his career. He was ecstatic at what he knew, and what he had just found out. For months he had known the truth, but he never had a change to use that information, but now, now he did. "If you'd come with me please."

"If it's about the money, it doesn't matter. I don't want it." Harry protested as Fudge grabbed the boy's arm and begun to drag him to the front of the room.

"Unfortunately, once you are made a trustee of a Will, or a beneficiary, you have no choice in our world but to accept. If, let's say, you died and left a mouldy banana to a friend, they would have no choice but to accept the offering, and it would be unheard of to dispose of it as well. But since you neither died, nor inherited mouldy fruit, let us speak of Mr. Black."

"I don't understand, Minister." Harry pulled with a frown on his face, trying to free his arm from the other Wizard's grip. Fudge wouldn't budge.

"But you will." He dragged Harry to his seat in the front row and pushed him down by the shoulders. "Take a seat." Lucius and Draco sat on either side of him, eyeing the Minister warily. Hermione stood beside Lucius, her wand held loosely in her right hand. Ron slumped into the seat one over from Draco, scowling at them all in turn.

"Come on, mate, just walk out." Ron muttered, and Harry heard him. He looked over and shrugged at the red head. Ron then slumped back in his seat in a sulk. "Bloody hell."

"This," Fudge picked up the Will off of the small stool in the centre front of the room. "is Sirius Black's Will. As with all magical Wills there are many, numerous clauses and safeguards and procedures to follow. While Sirius," Fudge enjoyed the flinch Harry gave when he addressed the dead man so familiarly, "may not have known about these particular clauses, it does not change the fact that they exist." He paused and turned to the door. A woman walked into the room; in her hands she held a small black book the size of a diary. "This," he took it from her, "is the Black Legacy. All Pureblood families have one, do they not Lucius?"

The blond man nodded, looking towards Harry. "It contains rules, mostly related to inheritance rights and marriage contracts and the like." His eyes widened as he caught on to what the relevance was to Fudge's conversation. "What do the Black insist upon, Cornelius?"

The Minister scowled as Lucius ruined his fun. "They insist that the Heir to the Black family may be anyone worthy, however he cannot become Lord Black, until he himself is a Black."

"I don't understand," Hermione butted in, "how is Harry suddenly going to become a member of the family."

Both Draco and Ron swallowed heavily and said, simultaneously, "marriage."

Fudge gave mock applause. He smirked as he spoke, "and since Andromeda has been disowned, Regulus is dead, and so is Narcissa, we only have two viable candidates left. Bellatrix, or yourself Draco." Fudge's smirk widened as Harry's eyes did. He starred at the son of his husband with dawning horror, and he begun to shake his head slightly.

"I can't, I can't, I-" he mumbled, his hand pressed against his mouth, as he tried not to scream.

"…Can't, I know. I get the picture, Potter." The man put down the book and the Will, and grinned at Harry. The boy was almost hyperventilating, and Cornelius was enjoying every second of his pain. "What I also know is why you can't. And I'm sure you're friends know too. Ah," he smiled at the confused look on Ron's face, "and I see one friend who doesn't know."

"What is he on about mate?"

"Ron," Hermione took hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly. "That's what he was going to tell you. Harry, he-"

Fudge cut her off, "no, no, let me tell him. Your best friend got married months ago and didn't bother to tell you." Ron looked as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"He's lying, mate, right? He's a liar!" Ron was shouting now. He had Harry by the shoulders and he was shaking the younger boy hard. "He's lying, tell me he is lying!"

"He's not." Harry's voice was barely above the sound of a whisper, but Ron heard it just as well as if Harry had screamed at him. He moved away from his friend, taking his hands off the younger boys shoulders and being careful not to stand too close in case he felt the urge to punch Harry. "I was afraid of telling you, afraid of how you'd react. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Who'd you marry?"

"That would be the million sickle question Mr. Weasley, because no matter what spell I use, all I seem to get is 'partner unknown'. But I don't see why it matters now, do you? They wont be married for much longer. As of five weeks from now – as is protocol – they will be getting divorced."

"No, I can't, I can't."

"They will be getting divorced, whether they agree or not."

"I won't." Harry insisted and even Ron flinched when a tear fell from the boy's eye. "I won't. I just wont be Lord Black then. I don't want to be anyway, so it's no loss." His voice shook, as did his hands. His entire body was trembling as he spoke and it was all Lucius could do to not enfold his lover in a hug. Lucius' own world was crumbling to dust under his feet; he could hardly function himself, but now was not the time to fall apart.

"You haven't a choice, Potter. You are obligated as a trustee to accept whatever was offered to you. In this case, you must become Lord of the House of Black and to do so you must marry either Draco or Bellatrix Lestrange." He folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Who's your poison?" He chuckled faintly as Harry started to cry in earnest. Hermione broke first. She pulled him against her and clung to him in return as he sobbed on her shoulder.

"I can't," he kept muttering over and over, the sound muffling into her hair.

"He'll be contacting his lawyer. You'll hear from him soon." Lucius said, his voice cold. He took Harry by the elbow and steered him, and Hermione, towards the door. Ron and Draco followed quietly. As upset as he was that he hadn't been told, Ron was angry and hurt on Harry's behalf as well. The Minister had no business interfering. None of the remaining Blacks were in the position to complain or would even want to complain in Draco's place. The Minister had no right.

"You'll see, mate, it'll be ok." Lucius wrapped Harry in his arms, waiting in the communal fireplace for Draco to join them, before they flooed to Malfoy Manor. Ron smiled at him, letting him know he'd been forgiven as he said again, "it'll be ok."

"We'll sue the robes off of him, Harry. He won't get away with this." Lucius swore as he led Harry to their bedroom.

Unknown to them, Draco had taken the Black Legacy book. He sat himself down in the study, with a glass of wine and the fireplace lit, and he began to read the book. By the time he reached the end of it, it was already the following day. Monday morning was bleak and cold, and Draco knew what he had to do.

Despite the fact that no one would have complained, it didn't change the fact that someone did. And because someone complained, protocol had to be followed from hereon. And that meant that Harry would have to marry a Black.

The owl flew out of the window at 3:34am on Monday August 13th, 1997, carrying one short letter for the Minister of Magic.

Draco would be damned if he let Bellatrix get control of Harry. Being married to the Saviour of the Wizarding world would be enough to get her out of Azkaban, and Harry wouldn't last five minutes with her in charge. Because if she got her way, Draco could guarantee, Harry would be defenceless, and that was probably what Cornelius Fudge was hoping for.

_**Minister,**_

_**As per tradition, I offer my hand to one, Harry James Potter, in marriage, to fulfil the requirements set forth by the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. **_

_**I don't expect to be refused. **_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy.** _

**XXX**

**Chapter 2 – Complications Arise**

_**Sunday August 12**__**th**__** 1997**_ Sirius Black declared innocent. Will read. Minister Fudge finds a clause in the Will. Non-Blood Heirs must marry Blood to claim the title of Lord Black.

_**Monday August 13**__**th**__** 1997**_ Draco writes to Minister offering to marry Harry.

Thanks for reading, please review. Part two, hopefully, coming soon. I also have half a chapter of THE ERLKING done…


	3. Complications Arise part 2

a href"k155-me

It has been around a year since I updated this and I am really sorry.

Apparently, even though I have all of the chapters planned out, I can still suffer from writer's block? (I get this writer's block, it comes as quite a shock, and now I'm stuck between a hard place and the biggest rock: singing) The chapters just won't turn out the way I envisioned them, so I have to keep deleting them and trying to rewrite. It's very annoying.

The chapter may seem short, but remember the first half of this chapter has already been posted. I recommend rereading the previous two chapters. Even I don't remember what happened! Slash and dub/non-con.

**Words: **5,256

**Chapter 2.2**

**Complications Arise II**

September 17th 1997. Five weeks later.

Lucius moved on top of him, his face pressed to Harry's neck so he wouldn't have to see Harry cry. They panted together, Harry's fingers moving to tangle in Lucius' long blond hair, pulling Lucius' head up for a kiss. Their lips clashed roughly, Lucius' tongue forcing its way into Harry's mouth as tears decorated the smaller man's cheeks.

"Love you," Harry panted when Lucius pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," Lucius whispered in reply. "I love you also."

Harry arched his back, his legs sliding higher up Lucius' back, tightening their grip as Harry moaned. Lucius' pace sped up. He thrust frantically, his stomach coiling and twisting as his orgasm rushed towards him. Harry gave a soft cry, his head thrown back as he came across his stomach. Lucius followed after him, a shout of his own echoing through the room, before the blond collapsed forward on to his husband.

Lucius rolled to the side, and used one hand to brush his hair off of his face. Harry panted beside him; chest heaving and his legs were still splayed. Lucius' other hand was rubbing circles on Harry's stomach. The brunette smiled at him, before rubbing at his face.

"I keep crying." Harry murmured. He rubbed his face again, wiping the sweat and tears onto the duvet this time.

"Come here," Lucius whispered, holding his arms out for Harry. Harry shifted until he was pressed against his husband's side. Lucius enfolded him in a hug, pressing him closer still and sighed. "Everything will be ok."

"But it won't be! I won't be married to you anymore, and, oh gods!" He broke off suddenly, his breath coming faster and faster. "Will Draco and I have to, you know?"

"Yes, I presume so." Lucius said nonchalantly. It wasn't that he was unaffected by the thought of his husband having sex with his son, he certainly was angered and upset by the thought. But there was nothing to do about it. To legalize a marriage, it would have to be consummated. He didn't expect Harry to marry Bellatrix, nor would he have allowed it should Harry have chosen that option. Fortunately Draco had taken the choice out of Harry's hands.

"I can't!" Harry wailed suddenly. Lucius took the boy's face in his hand and pulled Harry's lips to his, cutting off any further protest.

"It will all turn out fine, in the end. Draco lives here with us, so you'll continue to live here. I will be here. We will be together, Harry." Lucius promised him, his thumbs rubbing softly against the flesh below Harry's eyes. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose.

"But we won't be **together**."

Lucius hugged him again, and neither of them spoke for a while. They finally got out of the bed three hours later, having spent their time alternating between making love and holding each other while Harry cried.

Harry was dressed in a floor length emerald green robe, with black trousers and a matching shirt. Lucius and Draco stood, one on either side of Harry, in identical robes of silver and ivory. The two Malfoys stood regally as they waited for Minister Fudge to make an appearance. Harry, standing between them, was shaking.

Lucius reached out to take Harry's hand, but at that precise moment the door opened. Lucius dropped his arm and took a small step away from his husband. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, refusing to meet the gaze of the Ministry Officiator who had entered the room, followed by Fudge.

"Good afternoon," the Officiator said cheerily. Draco and Lucius both sneered at him. Harry's fingers curled into fists, and with his eyes still closed, he imagined what would happen if he just ran out of the door. Would he even make it out of the Ministry?

The Officiator took a seat at his desk and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "My name is Mr. Agnes Hillock. Are you here to be married, or to terminate a marriage?"

Without giving anyone a chance to reply, Fudge spoke: "They wish for an annulment."

It was customary for Purebloods to marry as virgins if they were part of a contract or an inheritance clause. It would look much better if Harry had remained pure. Though, Fudge thought with a smirk, adultery was always a good reason for a divorce. He eyed Draco speculatively and wondered how long the two could keep it up before Harry slipped up, and Fudge could marry him off to Bellatrix.

"A divorce actually." Harry said, his voice quiet, but Fudge reared back from the sound of it, as if slapped. "My husband and I have had sex many times since we married. Sorry to disappoint."

"Where is your husband?" Hillock asked with a frown. "One would think he'd be here. Is there any particular reason for this divorce?"

"Oh yes," Harry said with a sneer. "Apparently when my godfather died I've been made Lord Black, but to do that our esteemed Minister has decided I should marry my step-son." Draco gave a small grin as Fudge's mouth dropped open and he gaped at Lucius with wide eyes.

"You do look rather unseemly, Cornelius." Lucius drawled with a chuckle.

The Minister's mouth snapped shut, and his eyes narrowed at Harry, but he said nothing. A chuckle came from the Officiator. "Ah," he said, "so it isn't a choice of the couple, no."

"Obviously not." Harry snarled. Lucius reached out to squeeze his shoulder lightly and Harry's entire posture relaxed slightly. He was still tense, but he no longer looked as if he were about to pounce on Fudge and rip his throat out.

"Very well. Let's get started, shall we." Hillock rubbed his hands together and grinned widely. Lucius watched him with one eyebrow raised, and Draco wanted to slap him. The man was far too happy for the occasion. He could at least pretend to be upset.

He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. Without asking permission he took hold of Harry's hand and pulled the boy forward. Then he grabbed Lucius' hand and laid it on top of Harry's before pressing them together, one of his hands on top and one on the bottom. "By the powers invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I declare this bond null and void. Any children of this marriage will remain property of the submissive parent and real property belonging to the couple will remain in the possession of the dominant partner. May you both go your separate ways, and find new love." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Is there a problem young man?"

"This Ministry is whack!" He shouted. "So, if we had kids, I get the kids, but Lucius gets everything else, including what was mine before we married, so how would I take care of the kids?" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, can we leave now?" Draco noticed Harry's hands were shaking again, and he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry started crying again.

Draco nodded at the two men in the room, before taking Harry by the elbow and pulling him to the door. Lucius watched them for a second before turning to Fudge. He raised one eyebrow and waited.

The Minister cleared his throat. "Potter will be notified of the wedding date by owl. It will take place in one month's time, or thereabouts. I wish you a good evening Lucius."

"I doubt that very much," the blond drawled before leaving the room, following after his family. Draco was sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, ignoring the other couples waiting to be married or divorced, with Harry in his lap. The brunette was crying his eyes out.

Lucius took a seat beside them, and Harry immediately climbed into Lucius' lap. The elder blond held his ex-husband against his chest, rubbing his hands over Harry's back while pressing soft kisses into Harry's hair. "It will turn out alright, you'll see."

"Yeah," Draco whispered, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder. "Everything will be ok. You'll see."

_XXX_

October 14th 1997.

The subsequent month passed without much change. Harry still spent most of his time with Lucius; they made love, took meals together and slept in the same bed at night. In Harry's mind, until he was married to someone else, he was still married to Lucius as far as he was concerned. Lucius went along with Harry because in all honesty he was happy to spend what time he could with his love. Spending this month with Harry was preferable to spend a month thinking about Harry with Draco. Draco and Harry were as they always were. They were friends, and they were family. Neither wanted to speak about their impending marriage, and both preferred it that way. Draco was doing this to keep Harry safe from Bellatrix, not because he loved Harry in that way or wanted Harry to himself. He would have preferred Cornelius to have minded his own business, and for Harry and his father to have remained together, while he found someone he loved to marry.

It would have been healthier in the long run for them to discuss their future but each of them was happy to live in the moment and try to forget what awaited them. Their friends were happy to let them.

Draco sighed as he used his fork to push food around on his plate. He looked up at his father and frowned. The elder Malfoy wasn't eating either. He wasn't even pretending to eat. Instead he was staring at Harry, one hand clenched around a wine glass and the other tapping restlessly against the table edge. Harry was eating. Forcing one bite after another into his throat, and swallowing them down with a great deal of effort. There were three days left before their one month was over. Harry and Draco would marry, today, tomorrow or the next day, and each member of Malfoy Manor had been on tether hooks, just waiting for the Minister's summons.

"Maybe he'll forget?" Harry suggested naively. Draco rolled his eyes. Lucius said nothing, but his fist tightened on the wine glass, and it cracked. With a wave of his wand he cleaned up the mess and the glass, and then used both hands to tap against the table edge.

"Father, that's very undignified." Draco pointed out. Lucius sent his son a withering look, but his hands fell still. He kept them clenched into fists on his lap, and every now and then he would dig his nails into his thighs in nervousness.

Lunch was just about at an end when a house elf appeared, un-summoned. "Master Draco, sir, there is a letter for yous." The elf held out the note, which Draco took hesitantly, before disappearing.

"Read it." Harry said, pushing his plate away.

_**For the attention of Mister Draconais Malfoy,**_

_**You are cordially requested to attend the wedding of yourself and Mister Potter, this evening at 6pm. The wedding will take place at Malfoy Manor. All guests are required to arrive promptly at 5.30pm. The Ministry of Magic has taken the liberty to arrange for Mister Albus Dumbledore to officiate. **_

_**Wishing you a joyous union, in this life and the next, **_

_**Marhilda Bedgecold; Head of the Department of Family Affairs. **_

Draco folded the note back up and passed it to the brunette. Harry merely held it for a moment, but didn't open it or look at it, before he handed it to Lucius. Lucius read over it again, needing to see the words for himself.

"Fuck." He said at last, folding the note up again.

"That about sums it up," Draco said in agreement.

Harry pushed his chair away from the table. Without a word, he took the letter from Lucius and walked toward the fireplace. With a quick 'Incendio', there was a fire burning, and Harry added the letter to the top of the pile of wood and flames. He watched it burn for a moment, before he left the room, not sparing a glance to the others. The two Malfoys watched him leave in silence, and when the door closed behind Harry, they put their heads in their hands and sighed simultaneously.

"This is bullshit," Draco cursed.

Lucius frowned, but nodded. His eyes were fixed on the burning letter. "I couldn't agree with you more."

Draco hurriedly flooed everyone he thought deserved to be in attendance, the people who would be of most help comforting Harry, Lucius and himself. When that was done, they went to get dressed. Harry spent the time between lunch and 5pm sitting on the window seat in Lucius' room watching the clouds gather in the sky. Draco ended up wearing the white silk robe that Lucius had married Harry in, and Harry wore his own one, though it was with a lot of crying and screaming that he was convinced to put it on.

"There is no time to buy another," Lucius had told him.

"It won't mean anything," Draco had agreed. But Harry still didn't like it.

At 5:30pm, the Malfoy family, and the handful of friends that could make it were standing around the west garden of the manor. The moment Albus and Cornelius arrived, the clouds grew heavier and rain began to fall in fat droplets that soaked everyone through in seconds. Severus and Lucius immediately made their way towards the doors of the Manor, followed by many of the other guests. Hermione and Ron took one of Harry's hands each and the three of them stood in front of Albus Dumbledore, ignoring the rain, and shivering uncontrollably.

"The rain is doing what I wish I could." Harry whispered.

Hermione sighed. Ron spoke. "You can stop the wedding Harry, just refuse and walk away."

"You know he can't. Lucius' lawyers already tried. He has to marry Draco or Bellatrix." Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Gods I hate that man," she looked over at Fudge while she spoke. "I can't believe the audacity, to actually show up."

"I suppose he wants to make sure we go through with this farce." Draco hissed as he took his place beside Harry. They had no choice in arranging the wedding. Even after the guests arrived, they had chosen to forego the usual; Harry didn't want anyone walking him up the isle; Harry didn't want to give vows; Harry didn't want to have his hair done, they had barely gotten him into his robes; Harry didn't want Albus to bless their marriage at the end of the ceremony; Albus didn't want to go through with the ceremony either way; Draco didn't have the house elves put out seats for the guests. This wasn't a proper wedding, it wasn't a cause for celebration; he figured everyone deserved to be as uncomfortable as him and Harry were today.

"Can we get this over with?" Harry asked, making no effort to keep his voice down. Mrs. Weasley flinched. Apart from Ron, she was the only member of her family who was able to attend. Ron had filled his family in, and while they were upset that Harry had got married without telling them, they were even angrier that the Minister had forced him to divorce and get remarried.

"Of course, my dear boy," the Headmaster said softly. The twinkle was absent from his blue eyes. Hermione and Ron remained standing by his side, even though it was customary for them to sit down and leave the grooms and the Officiator alone.

"It is with great pleasure-" He began. Harry gave a flinch, and Albus' forehead creased. Dumbledore took a deep breath and started again. "We are here today to join Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in marriage." There was a pause, during which Albus would normally have said something nice about the couple, and their joining together, but he kept silence for which Harry was grateful. "By the powers invested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you husband and husband. Kiss to seal the bond."

Draco leant forward to peck Harry's lips lightly, but Harry turned his face away, his eyes immediately seeking out Lucius. The elder blond was crying, but the rain that continued to fall on them hid his tears.

Everyone headed inside when Dumbledore dismissed him or her. Despite the fact that Harry wanted nothing more than to disappear to his room, or Lucius' room preferably, and hide under his duvet people kept coming over to him and shaking his hand or hugging him and telling him how **goddamned-fucking-happy** they were for him.

Well he wasn't happy.

Why the hell were they happy for him?

The last straw was when Lucius congratulated him. It was tradition to congratulate a newly married couple, just like when a couple were expecting a child they expected congratulations as well. Lucius was only doing what was customary, but he didn't mean a word he said. Harry had started to cry though, and after punching Lucius in the chest he had attempted to run from the room.

Cornelius stopped him by grabbing his arm so suddenly Harry actually fell over backwards. With a huff, he stood up and glared at the Minister for Magic. "Haven't you already ruined my life? What more do you want?" He screamed, his face red and his eyes puffy.

"Don't forget you have one week to consummate the bond or it will be considered annulled, and you will have to marry Mrs. Lestrange."

"What?" Harry whispered. Draco had come over to him, and had placed a hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

They knew they'd have to have sex, but neither had realized there was a time constraint on the action.

"Come now, all newly wed couples enjoy consummating their bond, don't they?" Fudge said it snidely, with a sneer on his lips and narrowed eyes. Draco had to take hold of Harry's hand so he wouldn't be tempted to punch the other man. "Remember, you have until the 21st October. Enjoy your marriage." He turned and headed towards the nearest fireplace, before flooing back to the Ministry.

Harry sank to the floor where he was, no longer interested in finding somewhere to hide. He lay, curled on his side, with his legs tucked to his chest as he cried. Draco urged everyone to leave, herding them all to the fireplaces, while Lucius sat quietly beside his ex-husband, his fingers running through Harry's hair.

Albus stopped beside them for a moment. His eyes landed on Lucius, and they held the silver gaze briefly before speaking. "They have to consummate the bond before the 21st, Lucius, and believe me Fudge will check. Also remember, adultery is a cause for annulment as well, and I have no doubt that Fudge will check on that as well."

Harry cried harder, and Lucius went back to comforting the brunette. Draco took the Headmaster by the arm and pulled him to the fireplace. "Thanks for coming."

"I wish I hadn't."

"So do I," Draco added with a snort.

_XXX_

October 19th 1997.

Harry sat on the bed with his back pressed against the headboard. His knees were drawn to his chest and he was clutching a pillow across his knees like it was a lifeline. He sniffled softly.

"You know we have to, Harry. There are only two days left." Draco, wearing only a pair of trousers, stood at the edge of the bed, watching Harry with sad eyes.

"I don't want to," Harry whispered back, pressing his face against the pillow.

"We have to. There are only two more days."

"We'll do it tomorrow."

"You won't. You know you won't." Draco hissed. "You have to Harry. You think I want to do this? I don't. Harry, you're my friend, my family and my father loves you more than anything and anyone. I would have happily gone through life without thinking of 'you' and 'sex' in the same sentence, let alone be here, having to do this. But we have to! If we don't, you'll have to marry Bellatrix. Gods, Harry, she'll kill you. I won't let that happen, I won't. Father might hate the idea of us together, but he'll hate the idea of you being with her more. I can't let her near you Harry."

"I don't want to." He said again.

Draco scowled. With a wave of his wand, Harry was completely naked. Green eyes widened as they met Draco's gaze. "I will force you if I have to. I'd rather you hate me than have her kill you."

"What are you saying?" Harry said, his voice trembling. He slid from the bed, the pillow still clutched against him, trying to hide his nudity. Draco walked around the bed towards him. Harry's mouth dropped open as Draco grabbed his arms and pushed him back onto the bed. Harry gave a shout as Draco moved to straddle him. "STOP!" He cried out but Draco pressed his hand to Harry's mouth, muffling the sound.

"Hate me, I'd rather you didn't, but hate me if you want. I'd rather you all hated me, Harry. It's preferable to her coming anywhere near you."

With great difficulty, and a lot of struggling on Harry's part, Draco managed to flip Harry onto his stomach. Ignoring the brunette's pleas of "please don't, please stop" Draco cast the lubrication charm, and pressed a finger against Harry's pucker.

"You can pretend I'm father, if it helps." Harry gave a soft sob as Draco pressed a second finger into him. "I'm pretending you're a girl." Despite himself, Harry gave a little chuckle at that, but then Draco added a third finger and stretched them out, making Harry gasp. The fingers barely brushed against Harry's prostate and the smaller boy moaned at the sensation, a blush spreading across his face. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized it was he making those noises, he enjoying sex with someone other than Lucius, and he pressed his face against the mattress and cried as Draco removed his fingers and entered him fully.

"I'm sorry," the blond murmured. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

Harry had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from groaning every time Draco brushed against his prostate. When Draco shifted his hips, Harry moaned loudly, and each of Draco's thrusts caused his cock to hit that spot inside of Harry dead on. The brunette no longer sobbed because he was scared and angry, now, he cried because he was hard and he needed so badly to find release. When Draco came, Harry followed soon after. When Harry came, he cried because he was ashamed of himself because he had enjoyed having sex with Draco.

Draco rolled off of him with a sigh. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Sorry," he said again.

Harry wrapped the sheet around himself and left the room. He didn't cry again until he was outside of Lucius' bedroom door. He sat on the floor, his back against the door, with the sheet wrapped around his body like a blanket. With his face pressed to his knees, he cried himself to sleep. When Lucius woke the next morning, he opened his door to find Harry curled up on the floor, facing the wall. Lucius took a deep breath, having already guessed what had happened and having known it was only a matter of time, had come to accept it. He scooped Harry off of the floor, left the dirty sheet in the hallway and lay Harry, naked, in his bed.

He watched Harry sleep until the brunette started to stir, then Lucius left the room, allowing Harry privacy to wake up and come to terms with the events of the night before. Harry spent a good part of that morning perched over the toilet, throwing up noisily.

Harry didn't talk to Draco until the morning of the 21st, but he noticed with a hint of anger that Lucius didn't seem at all displeased with his son.

_XXX_

October 21st 1997.

Harry had woken that morning by the nauseating feeling of bile in the back of his throat. His stomach rolled, and he ran from the bed to the en suit. Barely making it to the toilet in time, Harry heaved the contents of his stomach up, before slumping to the floor with a groan.

Draco knocked at the door and peered in. "Minister Fudge, and the Healer is here." Harry gave a groan. "Are you ok?" He didn't expect Harry to answer him; Harry hadn't spoken to him since that night.

"I think there is something wrong with me," he said softly, his voice trembling. Draco was immediately at his side, enfolding his friend in a hug.

"It's ok. We'll have the Healer make sure of course. But I'm sure you're fine." Draco promised. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I couldn't let her hurt you though." He still remembered the feel of Bellatrix's fingers caressing his face and chest as they watched her husband rape his mother. The sight had excited her, and the thought of her anywhere near sweet, kind Harry made Draco feel ill.

"I understand why you did it. I don't like it, but I'm glad you did it." He looked up at his new husband and gave a soft smile. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve before pressing a light kiss to Draco's cheek. "I don't want to be married to Bellatrix."

"I don't want you married to her either, Harry." He pressed a kiss to his friend's forehead, before helping Harry to his feet. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Lucius, Healer Jannson and Fudge were sitting at the dining table, and each man looked up as Draco led Harry into the room. Harry smiled at Lucius, nodded at the Healer and ignored the Minister all together, which made Draco chuckle.

"Hello, Misters Malfoy." Healer Jannson stood up and walked around to shake each of their hands. "You can call me Jared. Now, Harry I need you to stand up for me."

Harry stood, and Jared pulled the boy away from the others at the table. "Right," he started to explain, "I'm going to cast a spell on you that will tell me how sexually active you are. When we have established that you are no longer a virgin, I will cast a spell to on both of the Misters Malfoy. If either has had sex with you, then the spell will make them glow red momentarily. The brighter the glow, the more recently intercourse occurred. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Healer."

"I told you, call me Jared." He grinned at Harry and took a deep breath. "Ready?" Harry nodded and the Healer cast the spell. Almost immediately, Harry lit up like a Christmas tree. He glowed bright red for three seconds before the light faded. "Well, you've certainly had sex. Now, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, if you would." He led Harry back to the table and Lucius followed the Healer back to the centre of the room.

Lucius glowed a faint red colour when the spell was cast on him. Healer Jannson hummed slightly and with a flick of his wand a piece of parchment appeared. He looked at it and turned to Fudge. "October twelfth. Two days before Harry married Mr. Draco Malfoy." Fudge gave an irritated glance at Harry, before turning to watch Draco with a sneer.

Merlin, he hoped Malfoy hadn't consummated the marriage yet.

"Mr. Draco, you're next." Lucius nodded at his son as they switched places. With a wave of Jared's wand, Draco was suddenly glowing red, as brightly as Harry had. "The marriage was consummated, two or three days ago at most." Fudge grumbled something under his breath, and Draco took great pleasure in the anger that crossed the pudgy man's face.

"Thank you Healer Jannson." Fudge said at last as he stood up.

"If that's all you need me for?" The man asked. He headed to the table and gathered up his briefcase with a soft smile in Harry's direction.

"Actually," the brunette said hesitantly. He glanced at Fudge, and then dismissed the man almost immediately. "I've been throwing up for the past two days. I was wondering if you could see if there was something wrong with me?"

"Of course, my darling. Come over here would you?" Harry stood again, and walked towards the Healer who immediately began running his wand across Harry's front and then back. "Now, anywhere that lights up, indicates that something is wrong."

Harry's throat was shinning softly. "Sore throat," Jared said decisively, "most likely from throwing up." Harry's stomach started to shine, and the Healer's eyes drew together as he frowned. He waved his wand again, and dropped it with a gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius drawled, standing out of his seat and moving towards his love.

"No, no, no," Jared said as he picked his wand up again. "Not wrong, per se. Just shocking. My god! You're pregnant."

"PREGNANT?" Fudge screamed as Harry breathed out the same word in awe. The brunette's hands rested lightly on his stomach and he grinned at each of the blond's in turn.

"Can you tell-" He trailed off.

Jared waved his wand once more and smiled. "Five weeks pregnant. I would guess, Mr. Lucius, you're to be a father again in less than eight months time. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Lucius said softly, his hand moving forward to press against Harry's stomach. Draco was by their side, grinning widely.

"Healer Jannson," Fudge said as the man reached the fireplace. "I would like to schedule an abortion."

"NO!" Harry shouted. "How dare you? How fucking dare you interfere in my life? Who do you think you are? I won't, I won't. I am having my child and Merlin help you if you come anywhere near my baby!" Harry was panting slightly, his face red and his teeth bared threateningly as he faced down the Minister for Magic. "Get out of my house."

"It could be considered adultery, you know, Potter." Fudge sneered.

"The child was conceived out of wedlock, Minister," the Healer said, "it isn't adultery. At most the child would be illegitimate."

"Yes, well, how does your husband feel about you carrying someone else's child? Hmm?" Fudge sputtered. He was beyond angry now. He had hoped that they would not consummate the marriage so he would have an excuse to marry Potter to Bellatrix, and free her from Azkaban. But apparently, Potter just wasn't going to cooperate with his plans.

Draco smirked, his hand pressed to Harry's stomach as well. "It's a Malfoy." He shrugged as Fudge turned to him, mouth opening and closing in shock. "It's family."

The Healer led Fudge to the fireplace, and they flooed away together. Harry watched them go. His husband stood to one side of him and the man he loved stood on the other side. Each of them had a hand pressed to his stomach, where their child was growing.

He was five weeks pregnant with the child of the man he had been forced to divorce. The ex-husband who had also fathered his new-husband. His husband, who was straight, and who Harry thought of as his brother. He gave a slight hysterical chuckle.

At least he wasn't married to Bellatrix!

**XXX**

There was a lot of crying in that chapter. Add this to the warnings in the first chapter – Harry crying!

Thanks for reading and for sticking with me. Thank you to those who waited patiently since the last chapter for this update. And most especially, thank you to those who have and who will review (particularly the ones that say "update now or else", and thus scare me into updating).

Much love. Aisling x


	4. Unhappy Anniversary edited

EDITED: 24 October 2009 – I made a mistake with the Lineage Potion scene. Re-read please?

It has been way too long. I apologize.

Have just updated The Lambs and Soul Seeker. The final chapter of Soul Seeker is already written and I shall post it when I feel like it. Ha. Do enjoy this chapter… it has evaded me for so long.

* * *

**Words: ** 4,270

**Chapter 3**

**Unhappy Anniversary**

December 17th 1997.

They worked in silence. The Seventh Year students were grouped into pairs, and they worked diligently as Severus Snape watched them from his desk. The Professor was grading their latest assignments, and if his expression was anything to go by, quite a number of people had done badly. Harry raised his head briefly, watching his ex-husband's best friend work. Severus looked up as if he knew he was being watched. Their eyes met for a short time before Harry dragged his gaze away and turned to his partner. Severus offered Harry's head a sad smile. He was as angry as Lucius at the Minister's manipulations. In his opinion, Lily's son deserved to be as happy as his best friend. And because of Fudge's interference both of them were unhappy.

Beside Harry, Hermione gave a great sigh. "Oh please pay attention," she whispered. "This potion is worth half of our grade alone. We can not afford to do badly."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered back. He rubbed his stomach lightly, before moving to pick up his scalpel. Harry was just over three months pregnant now, and while the morning sickness had abated, it was still fresh in his memory. His baby was not a fan of potions, he thought, because every time he had thrown up in a class, it was in Severus'. He had been lucky in that respect. His morning sickness had actually generally occurred in the morning, and if he did get sick in Potions, then Severus paid him no mind. It was better to be ignored, than to be shouted at and ridiculed, Harry had learnt. As Draco's godfather and uncle to the child Harry carried Severus always gave Harry an anti-nausea potion when he returned to the classroom.

Harry cut up the ginger slowly, making sure to dice it, instead of slice it. He snorted. He was only married to Draco for two months but somehow the blond had managed to teach Harry something about Potions. His grade had improved, and that was even with Severus' harsh marking. When the ginger was prepared, he pushed it over to Hermione.

The class was paired according to Blood status. While it may have seemed prejudice, and Hermione had been slightly offended when Snape had given them their instructions she had mellowed out when the Professor explain the use of the potion to them.

They were brewing the Lineage Potion. Its purpose was to identify any magical relatives a person may have. It had been created centuries ago, but it became extremely popular after the war with Grindelward, due to the number of families that were torn apart. Many people had used the potion then, hoping to find a long lost brother or sister or mother or father. Since it would only show family crests, of which Muggles had none (at least none that were known in the Wizarding World) there was no point in testing the finished product on a Muggleborn. As such, Severus had paired Hermione with Harry, who was a Potter, and the only other Muggleborn in the class with one of the Pureblood Slytherins.

Hermione added five cubes of ginger, and stirred the potion twice anti-clockwise. Harry pushed over a bowl containing the flobberworms with a grimace.

"Can you pass me two please?" Hermione asked. Harry gave another grimace and just held out the bowl to her. "Honestly." She muttered, "boys."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione stirred the potion clockwise seven times. In between each stir she added a pinch of ground Ashwinder eggshell. After the seventh stir, she left the potion to simmer. It was a dark red colour, like blood. When every one had completed their Potion, Severus stood from his desk and moved around to stand in front of Draco's desk.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr. Thomas," he narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, "Draco will test your Potion."

Snape handed the blond a blank sheet of parchment, off the top of the stack he carried. Draco cleaned his scalpel with a wave of his wand, and then used it to prick the tip of his finger. He smeared the blood across the parchment, healed himself and then lifted the ladle, dipping it into the cauldron. He took a small spoonful of potion and poured it onto the parchment. The parchment soaked it up, not letting any of the potion drip or run off onto the desk. The parchment turned a blood red colour, like the potion, and stiffened up like cardboard.

Severus lifted it up, looking over it with a smile. In the centre of the page was the Malfoy crest. It was the width of the page and almost as tall. In the left corner, signifying his mother's side of the family was the Black crest, much smaller than the first. On the right hand corner, another small crest appeared. This was one of the Rookwood family, who Draco knew to be his grandmother on his father's side. Several other crests appeared, bordering the page but they were too small to make out, indicating that they had married into the Malfoy family years ago.

Severus held it up, showing the rest of the class. "This is what your finished product should look like." He gave Draco back his copy, before moving around the class handing each pair two sheets of parchment, except at Harry's table, where he only left one. "Hurry up and test your potion."

Harry did as he was instructed. He made a shallow cut on his finger and pressed it to the parchment. Hermione poured the potion over the sheet and it changed s it now looked the same as Draco's had. Harry lifted it up, looking over it with a frown. There were two crests, side by side in the middle of the page, both of the same size. Harry recognized one as the Black crest and he ran his finger over the picture of the unicorn with a smile.

"That one is the Potter crest," Hermione told him, reaching out to touch the drawing of a lion and a sword.

The Malfoy crest was smaller, and in the bottom right hand corner. "Why is it down there? Draco's larger crests were all at the top."

"His mother was a Black, so her crest was in the top left corner. The Rookwood crest represents his paternal grandmother so it is in the right hand top corner."

"So the left is for the mother, and the right for the father?" Harry asked softly, turning his head to look at Draco for a moment.

"On the top of the parchment, yes. On the bottom, it is different." As Hermione was speaking, another crest appeared in the bottom left hand corner, a miniature of the Black crest. "The Malfoy crest is on the right side, because you are the lesser dominant spouse of your husband. That just means you would be considered the 'wife' I suppose."

"Why is the Black crest on the right hand side?" Harry asked, pointing it out to his friend.

Her mouth opened and closed for a moment, before she frowned. "I don't know. I've never really read about this Potion. I was just listening earlier when Professor Snape explained. I assume it is because while you are married to a Malfoy, the crest bottom right, you are also married to a Black, the crest bottom left. The crest is in the centre as well because you are Lord Black, like you are Lord Potter. Draco only has the Malfoy crest because he will become Lord Malfoy one day. He won't become Lord Black so that crest isn't in the centre of his page. Look at yours, Harry. Your father is dead, so the Potter crest does not appear in the top right corner. Instead, your father's relative's crest is there on the left."

"His next closest relation is a Black?" Harry asked. "Then why is the black crest in the top right corner as well?"

"I didn't even notice it," Hermione whispered. "It probably has something to do with the baby. There would be no other reason to have the same crest three times otherwise. One because you are the Lord of that house, second because Draco is a Black and your husband, and thirdly because the baby is an heir of that house."

"The baby is Lucius', Hermione." Her mouth widened slightly. "I thought you know, sorry."

"Well, Draco intends to claim the child, doesn't he? If you are married? Maybe its because Sirius was your godfather? In the magical world, godchildren are claimed through blood."

"Draco doesn't have the Snape crest though." Harry muttered.

"He has the Prince crest," she said back. "The Snapes aren't a magical family, Harry. The Professors mother was Eileen Prince."

"How do you know these things?" He asked, finding himself distracted from his potion result.

"I actually read, unlike some people." She raised her nose in the air and Harry let out a chuckle.

"Now, hand your parchments to the front, face down. They are to be sent to the Ministry to be kept on record with your birth certificates." There were a few protests and moans but Snape silenced the class with a glare. "Apparently it saves the Ministry time if you create your own legal documents, because Merlin knows," he drawled sarcastically, "they have much more important things to do."

_XXX_

February 14th 1998.

Harry sat alone on the stone steps that led down to Hagrid's hut. It was snowing outside, but it was preferable to him that he be wet and cold than be inside, forced to be around happy lovesick people and people who kept trying to give him cards and candy he didn't want. If it weren't for Cornelius Fudge, today would have been Harry and Lucius' one-year anniversary.

"We may not be married," a voice drawled behind him. "But we can still celebrate." Lucius sat down beside him, casting several warming and cushioning charms first, and held out a flute of pumpkin juice. In his own hand he held a flute filled with champagne. "To our anniversary."

The previous May Voldemort had been defeated, and in the months preceding Lucius had taken up residence at Hogwarts teaching Harry the Dark Arts in an attempt to train him. After Voldemort's death, Dumbledore had allowed Lucius to remain at Hogwarts, sharing a room with Harry, as they were a married couple, though none of the other students knew whom Harry was staying with. Since it was Draco who was now married to Harry, he was sharing a room with the brunette and Lucius was no longer permitted to stay at Hogwarts. He did still have a position on the board of governors though, and he used every opportunity he could to visit the school and Harry.

Harry offered him a watery smile, but raised the glass anyway. "I love you," he whispered.

Lucius leant forward, his lips barely brushing against Harry's own. "And I will always love you." He downed the drink in one go and got to his feet. "Come," he bid holding his hand out to Harry, "I would much prefer to get drunk inside where it is warm."

"I can't get drunk." Harry whined, but he stood, taking Lucius' hand anyway.

The blond led him back towards the school, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Then I am afraid, my dear Harry, that you will have to take comfort in the fact that I can and will get very, very drunk."

Harry waved his wand and Lucius' glass refilled itself. "If I'm to live vicariously through you for the next four months then I demand you drink up." Lucius did as he was told.

_XXX_

February 17th 1998.

It was dark and cold out. Cornelius Fudge pulled his robes tighter around his neck, trying to stave off the chill. He looked in front of him with narrowed eyes, before his gaze wondered around that side of the island. He was on Azkaban Island, and there was no one else on that side of the prison at least. He looked behind him, at the shore that seemed so far away now, squinting his eyes but seeing no one there either. He took a deep breath and knocked on the large wrought iron doors in front of him.

The doors opened with a creak. The sound made Fudge's heart beat faster, his breath come in shorter pants.

"Yes?" A voice asked, eyes peering through the gap between the door and the wall.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge, to see Prisoner #34629."

"Authorization?" The voice asked again. The eyes scanned the grounds, but there was no one else visible. It was highly suspicious of one person to come alone. Even if he was the Minister.

"Imperio," Fudge said, his wand pointed at the Unspeakable. "Now, let me in." The door opened wider. Fudge stepped through, shaking off the rain from his hat and cloak. Azkaban was chilly, freezing actually, but it wasn't wet and for that Cornelius found himself thankful. "Now, lead me to Bellatrix Lestrange."

The Unspeakable was wearing a long brown robe, the hood was up and covering the man's forehead. A scarf was wrapped around his jaw and mouth, so only his nose and eyes were visible. All of the prison guards dressed like this. It was to protect their identities, especially considering the amount of breakouts that had happened since Harry Potter started Hogwarts. The Unspeakable led the way through the prison, nodding his head at fellow guards who looked on curiously. Unknown to the Minister, Azkaban guards had their own secrets codes.

To you or me, a nod of the head would mean that everything was fine, and there was nothing to worry about. But to his fellow guards, the Unspeakable nodding his head meant they were about to receive one more inmate.

Fudge stopped in front of Bellatrix's cell. She looked up at him with wide eyes, almost salivating from the mouth. "Oh," she squealed, crawling closer to him and gripping the bars of her cells tightly. "Do I get the baby Potter now, do I? What fun he shall be." She gave a soft giggle, her wide eyes turning to the Unspeakable who stared coolly back at her.

"Let her out." The Minister ordered, waving his hand in Bellatrix's direction. She was filthy dirty and insane, but she would be useful to him. She would be the one to kill Potter.

"No."

Fudge froze, his entire body tensing up. "What did you say?"

"Did you know," the man drawled as several of his fellow guards appeared behind Fudge, "that Unspeakables are able to fight off the Imperious Curse?"

"STUPEFY!" Several voices called at once and Cornelius Fudge's legs locked together and he toppled sideways with a thump, unconscious.

"You," he pointed at another guard, "bring him to the Ministry holding cells, and inform Kingsley Shacklebolt." Kingsley was the head of the Auror Division, it would be his job to gather evidence against the Minister and bring him to trial. The Unspeakable watched them drag the man off with a frown. "Wait," he said, and they stopped. He moved over to them, reached down and lifted up the sleeve of Cornelius' robe. When his left arm was bared, all of the Unspeakables gasped, as Bellatrix started to cackle in her cell. Fudge was branded with the Dark Mark.

Voldemort's mark.

At his trial, Fudge would later confess to having forced Harry to go through with the marriage in the hopes that he would end up with Bellatrix. He had hoped to watch Potter die, as revenge for vanquishing his Dark Lord again.

_XXX_

February 25th 1998.

It hadn't taken long to elect a new Minister. With the outcry at Fudge's trial, the people wanted to make sure someone they could trust would be in charge of their world, and who better than the Auror who was rising fastest through the ranks? Rufus Scrimgeour was a tall, thin man with excessive facial hair that made him look rather like a lion. He was a decent man though, hard working and kind, but he was a savage in battle. Many of the Death Eaters killed in the final battle had been at his hand. He came highly recommended by Shacklebolt and numerous other veteran Aurors.

He took a deep breath, pushing open the door to Cornelius' old office and entered the room. It was a tip. And that was putting it nicely. There were papers strewn across the floor, folders scattered across the desk, the bin was over flowing as Fudge hated allowing the house elves into his office. Disposable paper cups lay around on the ground; Fudge not having been bothered to vanish them. Scrimgeour wrinkled his nose at the smell, moving straight to the window and pushing it wide open.

He took another deep breath, and then turned away from the window. It was time to get to work.

Five hours later and he was almost finished. The papers and the folders had been reordered and placed neatly into the three filing cabinets that Fudge had never bothered with. All of the rubbish had been taken away, and Rufus had allowed the house elves to hoover and dust in the room. The open window took care of the bad odour but he had conjured an air freshener anyway.

He sat down at the desk. He only had to go through the draws, empty them of whatever was inside, binning what was useless and filing what was important, and then he was finished for the day.

He opened the bottom draws first but there was nothing in them except odds and ends; paper weights, stacks of parchments, quills and pots of ink. Rufus left them there, closing both drawers. The next set of drawers was empty, so he moved on to the two top drawers. The one to his right contained a small black book, the size of a diary. Rufus opened the cover and read the first page with a frown.

"The Black Legacy," he said aloud, "Cornelius wasn't part of the Black family, was he?" He asked himself. He gave a shake of his head and pulled the book out of the drawer, flicking through it. There was a piece of parchment folded in half in the middle of the book and he pulled it out. It was a marriage certificate for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Rufus gave a slow nod of his head. He had heard about the marriage. Apparently Fudge forced Potter to divorce his first husband to fulfil the Inheritance clause. There were many rumours circulating around the office as to why, but Rufus knew it was because Fudge had planned to have the female Lestrange kill Harry. Unfortunately, despite the fact that Fudge was now in Azkaban, the complaint had already been made, and unless Harry had a child by a member of the Black family he would not be able to divorce this time around.

There was nothing else in that drawer so he looked in the one on his left. There was a square of red cardboard and Rufus pulled it out warily. It was the results of someone's Lineage Potion, but why would it be in Fudge's office? They had all been owled to the Ministry two and a half months ago, to be filed in the Records Department. There was another piece of parchment under the red sheet and Scrimgeour's eyes widened as he read it over. It was a birth certificate. When he pulled it out, he noticed there was a second one stuck behind the first, as if Fudge had tried to hide the words written on the second. He read the first one.

Name: Harry Potter

Father: James Potter

Mother: Lily Evans

Date of Birth: 31 July 1980.

Weight: 7lbs 2oz.

Then he peeled the first, very carefully, away from the second birth certificate. With a gasp he dropped it, and it fluttered to the ground. Rufus' eyes watched it fall, his name fixed on one line in particular.

On the second certificate, beside 'Mother', was _not_ the name 'Lily Evans'.

_XXX_

February 27th 1998.

Hermione had been rather busy for the past two months. School work was piling up as the NEWTs got closer and she was busy revising for all of her mandatory classes as well as the electives she had taken as well as the other classes she had begged to be allowed to take. It was no surprise that she was studying harder than any other person in Hogwarts. It was also no surprise that she had hardly any free time.

The results of the Lineage Potion had bothered her, and she had promised herself that she would do some research into why there were three, not one, Black crests, but she had never found the time. She hadn't mentioned anything to Harry, hoping that her friend wouldn't worry about it. He had enough to be worrying about as it was, and if she was just reading too much into this for no reason, she didn't want him to be upset needlessly.

She finally found herself with some time free, and ignoring Ron she rushed to the library. Browsing the shelves, gathering together the books she thought would be handy, Hermione resolved not to leave until she had found the answer.

She sat at a free table, one book open in front of her, and three more piled to the side. She began to read the first one, from cover to cover, not wanting to risk skipping anything important.

It was actually the third book that gave her the answers she was looking for. By that time, several hours had already gone by, but Hermione didn't regret that fact because she had learnt so much about blood rituals used in Pureblood families. The book she was currently reading had been taken from the Restricted Section and it was mostly Dark Arts centred but there were a few light potions and spells in there that were Ministry approved.

'**The Lineage Potion**', it read.

'**This potion when brewed properly (see page 321 for instruction) will show the strongest familial relations between the person testing the potion and any magical family of long descent. When the blood is added, with the potion, the parchment will turn to cardboard and change to a deep red colour. **

'**In the centre of the parchment, the family crest of the family Lord or Heir of the person in question will appear. The mother's crest will appear in the top left corner. In the top right corner, the father's next closest relation will appear. If the mother or father (one or the other) is not of a magical family then no crest will appear in their respective corner.**'

Hermione gave a gasp. That answered one of her questions. The Black crest should not have appeared in the top right corner. That corner should have been for the Potters, which left the fault with Lily's side of the family, as James' family crests had all appeared, thought incorrectly.

'**In the bottom right hand corner, the crest of which ever family the person in question has married into, if they are the submissive partner or 'wife', will appear. If, for example, a Muggle male married a Pureblood woman, the only child to her Lord father, then no family crest will appear in the right hand bottom corner. To many Purebloods, marrying a Muggle is not considered actually getting married.**'

To Hermione's mind that meant that Harry had married into the Malfoy family as a 'wife', but it still didn't explain why the Black crest had appeared in the bottom corner as well as the top corner.

'**If two or more crests appear in the middle of the parchment that means that the person in question is the Heir or Lord of more than one House. This will only happen through blood. By becoming a Lord through marriage, the crest would appear in either of the bottom corners, not the middle. Likewise, if someone were left a Title in a Will or an Inter Vivos transaction, the crest of that family would appear in the bottom left hand corner. When that person has completed any necessary Inheritance clauses, the crest will join any others in the centre of the page.**'

She took a deep breath and pulled out a sheet of parchment. She took notes hurriedly, trying to work it all out in her head.

'Large Potter and Black', she wrote, 'Lord of both Houses. Small Malfoy crest, bottom right hand corner, through marriage. Crest, not recognized, top right hand corner, James' mother.' She dipped her quill in the inkpot, shook it off and went back to writing. 'Small Black crest, bottom left hand corner, Heir through will. Black crest, top right hand corner????'

She underlined 'top' twice, added a few more question marks to the end of the last sentence and laid down her quill. The only conclusion her brain was reaching was that Harry's mother wasn't a Muggleborn. Lily couldn't be a Muggleborn or she couldn't be Harry's mother, because the crest had definitely been in the top left hand corner. It shouldn't have been, but it was.

It had been the Black crest. Harry's mother must have been related to the Blacks. Hermione frowned. That didn't narrow it down much. The Black's were notorious for interbreeding; there could be fifty cousins of Sirius, or Draco, or Bellatrix out there who may be possible candidates for Harry's mum. But who?

All Hermione knew was that it wasn't Lily Evans.

**XXX**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Don't you think I deserve reviews?

Also… come on… I just gave you all a huge hint!!!! There has only been one person so far that has been close to guessing what is going on with Harry and the ending to this story. I want to hear what you all think now.


	5. Another Black Secret

It's been approximately 10 months since I updated this story… There is actually no excuse for it. I deserved to be stoned with tins of beans (but if you do that then I'll never finish this story, or update Butterfly, or upload New Divide, etc… think about it).

The last chapter was reposted due to a mistake… This chapter is actually a real update! MANY THANKS TO Araea Swiftwind FOR BEING A FANTASTIC BETA.

It's nice to be back!

* * *

**Words: **4,941

**Chapter 4**

**Another Black Secret**

March 1st 1998.

Hermione stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. She brushed her hands over the front of her robe, wiping off the specks of green powder that clung stubbornly to her clothing. She flattened down her bushy brown hair before turning and smiling at the owner of the house.

"Hello Mrs. Figg," Hermione said softly. "Thank you for letting me use your floo."

Mrs. Figg was a nice woman, and most of the time she was known for always having a smile on her face. There were only two people who were able to anger her so much that she wouldn't ever smile while in the same room as them. They were Mudungus Fletcher – filthy thief that he was – and Vernon Dursley. He was a horrible Muggle; the worst Arabella had ever met.

"It is not a problem, dear." She said, a wide smile on her mouth. The corners of her eyes crinkled, aging her face, but Hermione liked the effect the crows feet gave the Squib. They made her seem safe and trustworthy, like a grandmother or a librarian: two of Hermione's favourite types of people.

"I really appreciate it. I know you probably have heard, but well, about Harry and Draco. He's so very unhappy, and so is Malfoy actually, and they used to be such good friends and now-" She gave a sigh and ran a hand wearily over her face. "It isn't just Malfoy, you know. Harry barely spends time with any of us. He much prefers to be alone, just him and the baby."

Arabella gave a "tsk" and shook her head. "Terrible business, that. Fudge interfering. Well, I always knew he was a no good piece of… oh but I shouldn't, not in front of you, child." She placed a hand over her mouth, as if to cover up the face that she almost swore. "Forgive me, but that man just gets my goat." She left Hermione in the living room, and made her way into the kitchen.

Hermione followed after her. "I can't believe those kind of laws still exist. It's barbaric! And I don't even think Harry needed to marry Draco to inherit!" Mrs. Figg's head snapped up, and wide narrowed eyes she stalked towards Hermione, the kettle in hand.

"Why would you say that, dearie?" Her voice was soft, but it trembled along with her hands.

"I- that is to say, Lily Evans was not Harry's mother. She couldn't possibly have been. She was a Muggleborn, and she shouldn't have had a crest. When we brewed the Lineage Potion, Harry had two parental crests appear. One for his father and one for his _mother_." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "Obviously Lily wasn't his mother."

"Well who was then?" Arabella asked. She slowly lowered the kettle onto the counter top and waited with bated breath for Hermione's answer.

"I can't believe I got it all wrong. I thought that because Sirius adopted Harry the crest should have appeared in the right hand corner like it did, but it shouldn't have. No matter what kind of adoption Sirius used, that corner would only ever display the _father_'s crest. So actually, the question would be, who is Harry's father?" She paused. Arabella's eyes widened with disbelief. "And I plan to ask Petunia Dursley that right now!"

She walked from the kitchen without another word. Mrs. Figg watched her go in silence. The Squib even leant up against the living room window to watch Hermione stomp down the street towards Privet Drive. She was half tempted to follow the young Witch, because she wanted to know the answer to that question as well, but her sense of self-preservation told her to stay well out of the way. No doubt, Hermione wasn't going to like whatever excuses Petunia would give.

_XXX_

Hermione knocked sharply on the front door of Number 4. She held herself straight, with her shoulders and back stiff. She wasn't going to let this woman intimidate her. She would not back down, even if Vernon were the one to open the door. She came here for answers, and she would get them. Harry deserved to know.

Harry deserved to be happy, and these answers would hopefully make him happy.

The door swung wide open and Petunia narrowed her eyes at the other woman. Her eyes raked Hermione up and down, and then she smiled. "Dudley isn't here right now, but please come in. You must be Delia, he's spoken of you a lot."

"Actually," Hermione said as she entered the house. She waited until the door was closed before she continued. "My name is Hermione Granger and I've come to ask you a few questions about Harry's father." Her wand was pointed at Petunia's nose and Hermione took a deep breath, resolving herself. She could get in so much trouble if anyone found out what she was doing. She would never actually hurt the other woman, but this – just showing her wand to a Muggle – was considered a criminal offence. "And you will tell me everything you know."

"James Potter-" Petunia sputtered.

"Do not lie to me." She snarled. "Harry told me what you said last summer. You told him he wasn't your nephew, and I know you hate him, I know you do. But you said it, and you meant it quite literally, didn't you? He isn't related to you because he isn't related to Lily either. She is not his mother. James was."

Hermione licked her lips, wetting them. It was the first time she had ever spoken that out loud. It wasn't uncommon for a man to get pregnant: Harry was pregnant as well, so it wasn't like she hadn't already known it was possible. But it was the fact that they had lied to the entire Wizarding world about Harry being 'Lily and James's son' that Hermione found it hard to wrap her head around.

Petunia gaped at her. Her mouth opened and closed, sort of like fish out of water gulping desperately for air but finding it unusable. Her eyes were wide, and then they narrowed beadily. Petunia leant forward, ignoring the wand and sneered. "How would I know anything about that freakish world of yours? Normal men don't get pregnant. Of course Lily was his mother. Why else would he be stuck here with us?"

"You're lying to me." Hermione said softly. She lowered her wand though, since it didn't seem to be making Petunia any more amenable to talking truthfully. "There are books written about things like this, you know. All sorts of ways to find out the truth about people's heritages and bloodlines and families. And there are so many ways for me to force you to tell the truth. I already know that James was Harry's mother and that Lily and you are not related to him at all. Now, you can tell me truthfully who Harry's father is, or I can use magic on you and then you'll tell me anyway."

Petunia's face had gone chalk white and she took a hurried step away from Hermione. "Don't you cast any of that freaky stuff on me. I'm warning you!" Hermione just watched her silently. Petunia seemed to be fighting with herself, biting her bottom lip and scowling at the wall before she gave a loud sigh. "Wait here."

She practically ran up the stairs, throwing vicious looks over her shoulder at Hermione when she thought the Witch wasn't looking. Hermione let herself sink down onto the nearest sofa. She knew Harry wasn't allowed to sit on them, because that was just the kind of prejudiced people the Dursleys were, but Hermione didn't think Petunia would dare try and order her to stand. Not without Vernon there anyway. Lily's sister didn't seem the type to do her own dirty work.

It was ten minutes before Petunia reappeared.

Hermione had contemplated checking the bathroom window to see if the woman had tried to escape, but she didn't think Petunia would have had the sense to leave the house – more than likely she would have ended up hiding in the bedroom until her husband and his shot gun came home.**1**

Petunia came back with a small box, engraved with the letters 'L.P.' on the top of the lid. "It's open," she said as she all but threw it into Hermione's lap.

Hermione opened the box and pulled out the first thing in the box. It was Harry's Muggle birth certificate. Lily's was also in there, along with two books that looked rather like diaries.

"She kept that one when she started at that school." Petunia said, pointing to the larger diary. Hermione flicked through the pages quickly, and guessed that it was one of those books that expanded as you ran out of pages. "That one, Lily started when they realised Harry had been conceived." The smaller diary had a picture sticking out of it, and Hermione pulled it free. Petunia's lip curled in disgust before she turned her eyes away purposefully.

James was smiling and waving, his stomach rounded and exposed as Lily lifted his robes out of the way and giggled. On his knees beside James, with his face pressed to the side of the baby bulge, was Sirius Black, smiling like he had won the lottery. Hermione gritted her teeth. Her eyes flickered from Sirius' ecstatic face and then down to the birth certificate she had yet to read and back. She picked it up and her eyes darted to the line that stated 'father'.

**James Potter**.

Hermione gasped. "But I don't understand!"

Petunia gave a long-suffering sigh and collapsed into a chair opposite Hermione. "She came to me, crying, when Potter found out he was pregnant. She was so happy for him, she was. That Snape boy had been hanging around her since she was a child, and Lily said he made friends with a bad crowd, those murders, the ones on the news, he was one of them now and she was afraid to be near him. Even I don't believe he would hurt her, but he might have gotten hurt trying to protect her, not that I would have cared mind you." She rolled her eyes angrily. "Potter and her, they went out for a while. It kept Snape away from her. But they just… broke up. Never told anyone though. By this point they were living together and engaged and they didn't want to worry about the papers saying horrible things I suppose. Didn't get married for a very long while."

"So who is Harry's father?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to it." Petunia snapped. "Or would you rather read that diary? It's a longer story than it seems, I promise you, girl." Hermione nodded her head in apology. "He was seeing that other guy, Potter was. Doing filthy things with each other in Lily's house but she didn't care. She was happy for them, always happy for them, even when it was his baby and not hers. She wanted to help protect them, all of them. That Waldemart-"

"Voldemort," Hermione interjected.

"-Person," Petunia continued like she hadn't heard, "wanted to kill Harry, and Lily wanted to protect him. At first they thought he might be in danger for being a bastard. Lily said it was quite common for some families to kill of children born outside of marriage. Potter's family wouldn't."

"But the Black's would." Hermione stated softly. She had an idea who the father was, and she was 99 per cent sure she was correct. But she wanted Petunia to validate her theory before she came right out and said it to anyone.

"Yes they would have. He came from a nasty family, that hooligan did. Nasty boy, he was, always teasing me and pulling pranks and hurting my Vernon. At my own sister's wedding too! She insisted on marrying Potter, pretended the child was hers and she wrote up the birth cert herself. Kept his real father off of it. That's why Harry ended up here. He had nowhere else to go legally, and anyway, my family was better for him than that murder's family! Imagine how wrong the boy would have turned out then, not like he isn't bad enough already, mind you." She broke off into mutterings and Hermione could hear the word 'freak' used several times.

"Anyway who would have believed me if I had said anything? Social services came out once, after they realized he was here and he wasn't mine. What could I have said? He had two male parents so he isn't actually related to me, please take him away and oh, here is his birth certificate clearly stating my sister's name as his mother but she lied, don't ask why, I cant tell you because it's magic. I don't think they would have believed me. Who would?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would have."

"Do you think he never knew? If Black knew, Dumbledore must have! But why would he care? Harry was here, out of his way, safe and sound and away from magic until they needed him again." Petunia scoffed.

"That's not true." Hermione hissed, surging to her feet. "Dumbledore cares a lot about Harry! He would never have lied to Harry about something like this. And Sirius was very badly messed up after Azkaban, he was probably afraid to tell Harry anyway since Harry was still living here. He loved Harry very much I'll have you know! And you should not say horrible things about people you don't know or understand!" Hermione had her hands on her hips, and her face was flushed from shouting.

"So you knew it was Sirius Black, huh?" Petunia gave a chuckle. "Well, you've gotten your answer. Now get out of my house."

Hermione collected the items from the box and put them all back inside neatly. She held the box to her chest and made her way towards the door. Petunia stay seated, her fingers biting into the armrests. "I'm taking these with me. Just so you know." Hermione informed her as she opened the front door.

"Do what you like. Just never come back here again." Petunia shouted after her, but Hermione heard it just before the door closed. She decided to apparate to Hogsmeade. She would walk back up to Hogwarts. She could do with the walk: the air might help to clear her head a little.

_XXX_

March 4th 1998.

Hermione used the fireplace in the Headmaster's office to firecall the ministry. Percy Weasley was the one to answer the call. Hermione's head floated in his fireplace and he frowned at her for a moment.

"Would you like to come through?" He said eventually.

"Still working for the Minister then, Percy?" She asked, shaking her head. "Would you give him something for me?"

"I really shouldn't. There are procedures for giving gifts to the Minister for Magic." Percy said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help but remember how he had sounded all throughout her second year, smug and self-important, nattering on and on about the importance of cauldron bottom thickness. He was exactly the same as he had been in Hogwarts, only now he was a little taller, she thought.

"It's not a gift. I have a letter I want him to read, and a book." She had Lily's engraved box at her feet. Inside of it was the diary Lily had started keeping after Harry's conception, along with a letter written by Hermione explaining how she had come across this information and requesting that Harry's new marriage be annulled. "It's important."

"I really shouldn't." He said again, a frown on his face.

"It's about Harry." Hermione's head disappeared for a moment, and then her arms came through the fireplace. She dropped the box on the ground and pulled her arms back. When her head appeared again she said, "Do it for Harry. You all owe him that much."

Percy picked up the box with a silent nod and Hermione allowed him to end the floo call.

When she got to her feet, the Headmaster was sitting in his chair and watching her sadly. "Will he help do you think, Professor?"

"He will have no choice but to annul the marriage, my dear." Albus steepled his fingers under his chin and gave her a slow smile. "But do you think it will really help Harry?"

They both turned to look out of the nearest window. They could see Harry sitting on the ground beneath a tree. The boy was almost six months pregnant now, and he was starting to find it hard to stand up without aide. Hermione knew that if she could see Harry's face clearly it would probably be pale and blotchy and his eyes red rimmed.

"I hope it will help. He can be with Lucius again, can't he? There isn't some obscure law banning him from marrying his ex-husband's father, is there?" Hermione asked worriedly, wringing her hands.

"No. There is not. Perhaps you should go outside and help him stand?" Albus said with a chuckle, as they watched Harry try and pull himself to his feet and fail. The brunette was hunched over on the ground again, probably scowling to himself. "It looks like rain, so hurry, Miss Granger."

Hermione bid him goodbye, before she all but ran through the school and out onto the grounds. "Hey Harry," she said and held out a hand.

"Hi," he replied softly. He took her hand in his, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He kept his face turned down, so that Hermione couldn't get a good look at him. But his sleeve was wet and his voice hitched as he spoke. "What did you want to talk to Scrimgeour about?"

"Have you been crying again, Harry?" She whispered, feeling her own eyes watering up. "Oh Harry!" She gasped.

She pulled him into a hug, and Harry clung to her tightly, as if she were the only thing in a drowned world that would keep him from sinking. He buried his face in her neck and let the tears come again. **2**

_XXX_

March 11th 1998.

The Minister had requested a private room for them all to meet in. The Headmaster had been using his, but Severus had offered up his own office. The Potions Master watched Harry from the corner of his eyes. The boy was pale, and swaying lightly with one hand pressed to his bulging stomach. Lucius stood to one side of him, and Draco was at the other side. Both Malfoy men waited tensely for whatever news Scrimgeour wished to share, and both knew there was a chance that the news could be bad for Harry.

Hermione and Ron were in the room as well. She hadn't wanted to get Harry's hopes up before she received confirmation from the Minister, so the only person other than herself and Petunia and the Headmaster who knew was Ron. His hand was pressing heavily on her shoulder, a comforting, steadying weight and it helped Hermione to remember to focus on Harry and not her own swirling emotions.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered. Her eyes met his, and he offered her a tired smile. "Are you ok?"

"I didn't sleep well last night." His hand rubbed soothing circled on his stomach. "The baby was being cranky." Lucius reached over to run his hand lightly across Harry's waist and offered a warm smile when Harry turned to look at him. "We're fine," the brunette promised. He squeezed Lucius' hand gently before letting go. He walked towards Severus and sank down into the last vacant chair by the Professor's desk.

Rufus arrived shortly after. Severus stood to offer him a chair, but Scrimgeour waved his hand in dismissal. He looked at Harry, a frown hidden underneath his moustache. He ran one hand along his left sideburn and then over the stubble on his chin, and finally asked, "Mr. Potter, why are you married to your cousin?"

"He isn't my cousin," was all Harry said. His eyes were narrowed on the elder man. Behind him, he heard Hermione sigh loudly.

"Did you read my letter?" She asked, her voice soft.

"I did. The annulment proceedings will take place during the first week of April. You," he turned to face Harry and Draco and nodded, "will need to be at the Ministry of Magic to renounce your vows and each other."

"Wait. What?" Draco asked slowly, his forehead creased with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Did I not fulfil a requirement, Minister?" Harry drawled, his head tilted to one side as a smirk played over his lips. "Oh no, I guess I'll be marrying dear Bella during the second week of April?" He chuckled loudly, but no one could hear any amusement in it.

"You will not be. She will be staying in Azkaban where she belongs." Rufus paused and took a deep breath. "You will be free to marry whomever you wish." His eyes strayed to Lucius'. Grey eyes met his, wide and wary, but there was an unimaginable amount of relief in that gaze as well and Scrimgeour found himself smiling as the man moved towards Harry and drew him into a hug.

"But, what about the Inheritance Clauses?" Harry murmured. His arms were wrapped around Lucius' shoulders, almost pulling the man down on top of him, and he met the Minister's eyes hesitantly. "I don't understand."

"You only have to fulfil the Inheritance Clauses if you are not a blood related member of the family." Harry opened his mouth, but Scrimgeour raised a hand to silence him. "If you would, Miss. Granger."

She took a deep breath. Hermione moved to her friend, kneeling down in front of him and placing both of her hands on his knees. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just spit it out, alright? Sirius was your father, and Cornelius Fudge knew it."

There was uproar in the room after her statement. She tried to explain herself, Ron shouting in her defence, as Lucius and Severus loudly insisted that James was certainly Harry's father. Draco held Harry, whispering soft words of comfort as the boy started to tremble, but he and Rufus were the only ones who remained silent.

"I don't understand, Hermione!" Harry said once everyone had gone quiet.

Hermione explained then. She told him everything she knew about the matter: about how she had gotten the interpretation of the Lineage Potion wrong, and how Petunia had been serious when she had told Harry that they were not family, and about Lily's diaries and Petunia's story, and how despite how many people Hermione had asked no one could remember seeing Lily Potter during the nine months she was supposed to be pregnant. There were glamours to hide James' swelling stomach, but none to make Lily's look or feel bigger.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She said when she was finished.

The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Really?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So I'm still an orphan? Wow." He licked his lips, before drawing his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on nervously.

Harry watched Lucius, taking his reaction in, before turning to the rest of his friends. Ron didn't look at all surprised, and Harry correctly guessed that Hermione had confided in him already. Severus looked relieved, which was strange because Harry was still James' son, but now he was also the son of someone Snape hated just as much as James Potter.

Severus could only think how happy he was at the knowledge that Lily didn't actually love and procreate with his childhood enemy. She had died for Harry though, and that fact made her as much Harry's mother as James was for giving birth to the boy. He offered Harry a hesitant smile. They were not friends by any stretch of the imagination, but Snape tried to be nicer to the child since his divorce from Lucius.

Draco launched himself into the chair Harry sat in. Half on Harry's lap, but mindful of his unborn sibling, Draco hugged his husband to him. "That's great! We're cousins! We don't have to stay married!"

"I had sex with you." Harry stated, his eyes narrowing.

"We had to," Draco slowly said, not sure what Harry was aiming at.

"You, who are my cousin."

Ron gave a chuckle and spoke at his friend for the first time since they entered Snape's office. "Looks like you really are a Pureblood mate. Inbreeding and all."

"Shut up, Ronald." Hermione scolded, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. But Harry found the comment amusing, and he laughed like he hadn't since Fudge had told him about the Inheritance Clauses in the first place.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat loudly. "Well there is one thing to do before the annulment can take place. Seeing as you married because of a Clause, you need proper proof that the Clause was unnecessary before the marriage can be terminated."

"Why not use the Lineage Potion? Harry already did one." Ron asked, frowning.

"The Lineage Potion is not very specific. Even Granger was confused by it. But there is another similar Potion, the Familae Lineage, which actually displays your family tree on a piece of parchment." Draco looked over at the Minister. "Severus could brew it, couldn't you?" He turned to his godfather and smiled widely.

"I will," the man agreed immediately.

"That's settled then. In three weeks time, bring the results with you to the Ministry. My office will do. Then we can end this farce of a marriage."

"Cannot wait," Harry muttered under his breath. Lucius heard him, and couldn't agree more.

_XXX_

April 3rd 1998.

The Ministry was crowded that day.

The announcement of Harry Potter's second annulment had gone out in the Daily Prophet the week before and Harry had been receiving proposal after proposal from the same people who had previously wished him well with Draco.

Most of the people who were at the Ministry were only there to see Harry in person. Maybe they hoped he would throw himself at the feet of the first person to ask for his hand? He snorted at the thought.

His stomach had grown again in the last three weeks, and he smiled as he ran his fingers over the clothed bulge. In little over two months he would have a baby. Live and in the flesh, for him to love and hold and care for: his baby would be there, every day with him and – he cut his eyes across to the tall blond man – hopefully with Lucius too. Harry wondered briefly if Lucius would even want to marry him again? They loved each other, sure they did, but Harry had already caused him so many problems and frown lines and possibly grey hairs as well.

But then Lucius met his gaze, and smiled widely, and Harry knew that everything would be ok. Stupid fears were forgotten and the brunette grinned back at his love, and mouthed, "soon?"

Lucius nodded, a slow bob of his head that anyone else might have missed. But it was enough for Harry, and his smile grew even wider.

"Sign here," Scrimgeour said as he pushed a document towards Draco. The blond read it quickly and signed his name with a flourish. "And here, Mr. Potter." Harry signed his name again. As soon as Rufus' hand touched the parchment, it went up in flames. "Ah, there we go. Your marriage contract no longer exists, and you are both free men. Congratulations." He offered the group a slight twitch of his lips before busying himself with sorting out the rest of the paperwork that was necessary. Harry had a new birth certificate, a new surname, a divorce, and new parents now, and all of them required paperwork to be filled out and filed in the Department of Records.

Harry offered Draco a grin, and the blond punched his pregnant friend lightly on the shoulder in response.

"Harry James Potter," Lucius said, stealing Harry's attention away. He reached forward and took both of Harry's hands in his, "I love you with every fibre of my being, although it galls me to seem to soppy, I want to spend my life with you and make sure everyone knows how much you mean to me." He repeated from memory the exact same speech he had given the first time he proposed to Harry. "Will you marry me?"

Harry watched him, with wide green eyes that were so like Lily's but no one could explain how.

His gaze travelled across Lucius' face, and down to the hands that held his tightly. They were sweaty and Harry smiled when he realised that Lucius was nervous. There was no point in keeping Lucius hanging much longer, because Harry had always known what his answer would be. He didn't need time to think, or time to devise a negative response without hurting the other man.

He simply leant forward and brushed both of their lips together.

"Yes." He whispered. "I'll marry you." Lucius grinned widely, chuckling as Harry pulled him down for a second kiss. "Again."

Lucius' lip twitched as he pulled back. "This is the last time, I promise." He cupped Harry's cheek in his left hand, his thumb running lightly over the other man's jaw line.

"It better be." Harry told him sternly, even as their audience 'awed' and cooed at the display (except Severus, who was sneering). "This time it's forever."

They kissed again.

**XXX**

**1** – Someone pointed out to me in _Butterfly_ that you can not have a gun in England. (This same person keeps telling me how wrong I am at being English). I was born and raised in England for 15 years of my life, so please stop telling me things about my country. You can have a gun. You just need a special license, or you need to know someone shady. In canon, Vernon bought the gun while he was on the run from Hogwarts letters. Please just assume he kept that same gun.

**2** – Bare in mind, Harry is very pregnant, hormonal as hell, and has been forcefully separated from the person he loves and made to marry and have sex with his friend. He is going through a very rough patch – and I like to make Harry cry.

* * *

Wow it is actually possible to confuse even your own self while writing a story. This is the reason why I shouldn't wait so long between updates and lose my hand written notes (which I have found again) but update anyway.

The lineage potion is queer, and I got it all backwards. The Black family crest should have been on the top RIGHT corner (I said left in the last chapter, my mistake), and the Potter crest should have been on the LEFT… Over look it please? It has been edited at FFnet.


	6. It Takes Two

It's finally over. This is a short chapter, being that it is an epilogue, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

* * *

This was originally supposed to be a one shot, and the first chapter turned out to be long enough so I decided to split it into 3 parts at first, and then 5. It was never intended to be a well thought out, multi chaptered fiction. All of the inconsistencies just need to be over looked, because I didn't really plan all that well for a "one shot", who does?

And no… I was never raped, or incestuous, or abused. So no I'm not working out my issues in my stories, thank you very much. Rolls eyes.

* * *

**Words: ** 3,522

**Chapter 5**

**It Takes Two**

May 23rd 1998.

They looked stunning in their matching white robes. There was a golden cord wrapped around Harry's waist, and a similar silver one around Lucius'. Both men stood side-by-side, hands clasped lightly, fingers interwoven. Harry had three weeks left of his pregnancy, and his wedding robes had been cut specially to fall delicately around the swell of his abdomen, emphasising the unborn child.

Harry's free hand rested lightly on his stomach, and Lucius' hung limply by his own side. The blond man had to fight with himself to stop his fingers from clenching and unclenching the fabric of his robes in nervousness. There was nothing to be nervous about. This was Harry's third wedding; Harry's second to Lucius, and this time there could be nothing that would go wrong. The third time was the charm, after all? Or at least that's what Lucius was mentally telling himself as Albus Dumbledore proclaimed them husband and bonded.

Harry squeezed his hand lightly, obviously knowing the types of thoughts that were running rampant in Lucius' mind. The blond turned his head, a soft smile of his lips, before he lent down and captured Harry's mouth in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he breathed as he pulled back. His free hand was pressed over Harry's, pushing on the boy's stomach. "Both of you."

"I love you too," Harry said softly, leaning up to steal another kiss as all around them their guests clapped and cheered.

"Congratulations!" Hermione cried as she launched herself towards them. She wrapped Harry within her arms, hugging him tightly and said, "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, you finally get your happily ever after!"

Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek and then peeling her off of him. He moved back to lean against Lucius, a wide grin on his face, and Lucius' arms came around his waist, holding him gently. "Yeah. And this time it's forever," Harry promised her, and himself. Nothing was taking him away from Lucius again, nothing, he mentally promised. Lucius' arms tightened around him, and a swift kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

"On behalf of the Houses of Malfoy and Potter and Black, I thank you for your felicitous greeting." Lucius ducked into a bow, as much as he could with Harry still held to his chest, "and I wish you the very best in matrimony of your own." Hermione blushed at the insinuation, as Lucius' eyes cut sideways to land on a certain redhead.

Ron came beside them, frowning, as Hermione turned away from him with her face red. "What's wrong with her?" He whispered at Harry, who just shrugged. "Congratulations from the House of Weasley. We wish you both the very best, and," he paused to throw an arm around Harry's shoulders, very nearly hitting Lucius in the face, "we hope your child is happy, healthy and strong." Harry frowned at the blessing, eyebrows furrowed. He knew it was customary for Purebloods to greet each other like that during weddings, funerals, or birthing ceremonies, but he still didn't understand some of the phrasing, despite how Lucius had tried to teach him.

Hermione smiled softly, eyes softening as they glanced over her confused friend and his amused husband. "He means, magically strong, Harry. Ron wants the child to have magic."

Harry's mouth made an 'o' of understanding, and he pulled away from Lucius to wrap his own arms around Ron's shoulders. "Thanks, mate," he said, whispering against the redhead's neck.

"Your welcome." He paused, a wicked glint entering his eyes. "So when's the honeymoon? Not like you need it, mind you, with a baby on the way already, but," he cut himself off with a shrug, still smiling.

Harry blushed bright red, and beside him, Draco appeared laughing. "They've decided to wait until after the NEWTs. Father is taking Harry to the Caribbean for a month."

"After the NEWTs?" Hermione questioned, trying to work out the dates in her head. "But Harry!"

"I'll be back for my birthday, Mione. I promise." He smiled warmly at her again. "I just hope the baby waits until after the exams are over. Merlin I do not want to go into labour in the middle of one of them!"

"It would be typical of you mate." Ron said with a teasing wink. "Attention seeking prat that you are." Harry scowled, and nudged him with an elbow. "Ok, I take it back. It'd be typical of a Malfoy though, right? You hear that baby Malfoy? Do your parents proud!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched.

"I was joking, I was joking!" He exclaimed, ducking away from her hand as she tried to hit him several times.

"On that note," Lucius drawled, taking Harry by the elbow. "There are many other guests to greet, Harry. We shouldn't let the Weasleys keep you to themselves all night." Hermione once again blushed, as her name wasn't mentioned. Ron looked offended on her behalf, but she silenced him before he could speak. She knew Lucius was only mocking her in jest, laughing at her for one day marrying into Ron's family, but she didn't think it was a good idea to explain that to Ron before he had even asked her.

She watched the couple. Lucius led Harry around the garden, under the marquee, and back inside for a few moments to cut the cake, before they came into the garden again. All the while, they stopped and spoke and laughed with any one who got their attention, or who spoke to them first, or wished them well. When the music started to play, Harry dragged the blond man towards the cordoned off dance area. Despite being over eight-months pregnant, and the size of a beached whale, and not being able to walk properly, Harry was still determined to enjoy his wedding dance with his new (or old, depending on how you looked at it) husband.

When it was time for the photos to be taken, Harry was smiling as widely as Hermione had ever seen him. It had taken the best part of a year, but Harry was reunited with his rightful lover, married again and so very happy.

Hermione couldn't have been more pleased for him if she tried.

_XXX_

June 5th 1998.

Draco's 18th birthday party was going amazingly well so far. Sure, his stepfather hadn't been able to make it, but Draco could over look that. Harry was pregnant and exhausted, and with the NEWTs and his labour coming up soon, Harry needed all the rest he could get. Draco wouldn't begrudge him that. He had appeared for the family dinner, and for the photographs and posed for the artist who had come to paint their new family portrait (one of Harry pregnant and one after, with the baby, as was always the way) but when the actual party started, he had begged to be allowed to go lie down.

Draco sighed.

His father was talking to some obviously important person by the fireplace, both of them chuckling but not quite smiling, and Draco was surrounded by a group of his friends. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was. But he had gotten used to being with Harry almost 24/7, and so it seemed, had Lucius. The elder blond kept glancing towards the doors, eyes narrowing whenever someone entered just in case it was his dark haired husband.

Draco missed Harry too. The boy was a part of their family, and he did love his friend very much, just not in the way you should love someone you marry. But he had grown used to being married to Harry, to sharing everything that was his and having Harry seek comfort from him, of spending time together nearly every moment of the day and of being a part of Harry's pregnancy. Draco knew the child wasn't his, and he was fine with that, because really, fathering a child on his cousin and the love of his father's life would have been weird! Imagine trying to explain that family tree.

It was more the companionship Draco missed. Being near someone so often, being a major part of their life in the way he had been for the last few months, helping with the baby and things like that. He had felt important and wanted, but never loved. It would be nice, he mused, to have all of that with someone who actually loved him in the way Harry loved his father.

"Knut for your thoughts?" A soft voice from beside him asked. She was pretty, actually, beautiful would be a better word to describe her. Long blond hair curled down to her shoulders in soft waves, framing a petit but well proportioned face. Ivory skin glowed faintly in the firelight, and as she smiled at him blue eyes sparkled. "Happy birthday, Draco. I'm Astoria."

"Daphne's sister?" Draco asked softly, holding his hand out for hers. She placed her hand lightly in his and he raised it to his mouth for a kiss. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Greengrass."

"Astoria, please, if you wouldn't mind? And if I could call you Draco, I'd be most delighted?" She asked boldly, a smile on his lips.

Draco felt a blush rise into his cheeks. The way she was looking at him made butterflies grow in his stomach, and Draco couldn't help but think that it was a similar look to the one his father shot Harry's way sometimes. "Astoria it is," Draco promised, dropping forward into a regal bow. The blond girl, for she was only 16, flushed heavily, but managed to bat her eyelashes coyly at the Malfoy heir regardless. "And if you called me Draco, it is I who would be delighted."

"Would you care to dance?" She whispered, even as her gaze moved away to glance over at Lucius and his companion. The man who Draco recognized as Daphne's father, and consequently Astoria's father, nodded his head in acceptance.

At the other man's nod, Draco held out his hand. "You took the words out of my mouth."

_XXX_

June 18th 1998.

There were seven different NEWT examinations a student could take, though on average they only took about four or five each. The exams were stretched out over a two-week period, between June 10th and June 25th, Mondays to Saturdays. Harry had five exams to complete.

He was on his second last one when a horrible pain suddenly came over him. His hand dropped his quill, choosing instead to clutch at his stomach, as he doubled over gasping. He had been suffering from cramps during the course of the night, but he had ignored them, choosing instead to focus on his last minute revision. This was his last exam for the near future. His very last exam wasn't set to take place till the 24th, so he had almost a week between then and now. His Healer had said the baby probably wouldn't come until the week between exams, but it seemed the baby was going to be as contrary as Ron had predicted.

With another cry, Harry launched himself out of his chair, hanging on to the end of his desk with white knuckled fingers. "I need- I need to go to the Infirmary. P-Please, I need t-to go."

One of the exam-room attendants came towards him, and Harry reached out with a trembling hand to grab her arm. "It's ok, young man," she told him softly. "Let's get you out of here. Come on now." She began leading him towards the door, and Harry leant heavily on her the entire way to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at him, pale and trembling and clutching at his stomach and immediately had him Portkeyed to St. Mungos Hospital. He wasn't allowed to floo or apparate, and it would take far too long to fly there. Harry didn't understand the ward-system in the hospital, and no one had fire called Lucius, or summoned any of his friends out of their exams (which he supposed was fair enough), but damn it, he was in pain and he was lost.

"Please, I think I'm in labour," he said as a man in blue robes passed him in the corridor. He hunched over, groaning, and the man reached for him.

"My word!" He gasped, "Harry Potter!" Harry cringed, knowing his luck he'd stumbled across some rabid fan of his. Instead of gushing over him, as Harry thought he would, the Wizard swept Harry up into his arms, and began carrying him bridal style to the nearest elevator. "We weren't expecting you for sometime. First children are nearly always late, Mr. Malfoy."**1** Harry was placed gently down onto a bed, surrounded by Medi-staff and surgical instruments. "I'm Healer McAdams, and I'll be performing your Caesarean Section."

Harry gasped, struggling to sit up in the bed. "What? A Section?"

"Yes, it's a Muggle procedure. I hope I'm pronouncing it correctly, I've only done three, but they were all Purebloods and well, their pronunciation wouldn't have been better than mine. You're Muggle raised, aren't you? Did I say it right?" He questioned Harry. All the while, he was stripping off his blue robes, and replacing it with what scarily looked like a butchers apron. Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Healer McAdams bypassed the scalpels and forceps and instead raised his wand.

"You said it right." Harry said, forcing the words out through trembling lips. "But why am I having a Section?"

"Well how else do you think it'll come out, Mr Malfoy? Honestly, did your Healer not tell you?" In all honesty, Harry had been so upset about his marriage to Draco and the fact that he was having Lucius' baby after divorcing the man that he had been a bit negligent when it came to attending his pre-natal check ups. Instead of telling the Healer this, though, Harry merely shook his head. "Well, when rather strong sex magic is created or practised, a temporary uterus forms in the receiver, which would be you. Once fully formed, it closes itself off, so there is no entrance or exit through which the baby might come to harm. Did you notice your waters never broke? You don't actually have any. We'll remove the temporary uterus along with the infant, much similar to a woman birthing the placenta."

"Oh," Harry said softly.

With a wave of the Healer's wand, Harry's outer robes and shirt were gone. "We're going to give you a numbing potion, and Madam Hewitt," a blond Witch smiled over at him and handed him a vial, which he obediently drank, "is going to rub this lotion on your stomach. After which, we will begin the procedure. Are you waiting for anyone? It's usually best to start immediately. We wouldn't want to cause unnecessary stress to the child."

"I want Lucius!" Harry shouted, alarmed at the thought of having the baby without the man nearby. "Please! I want Lucius!"

The door swung open, and another Healer bustled inside, with Lucius following him. "Now we can start," Healer Jamesson said, a warm grin stretching over his face. "Take a deep breath please Harry."

Harry breathed in, and Healer McAdams slashed his wand through the air. A cut appeared under Harry's bellybutton and began growing downwards in a straight line for about three inches. When the cut stopped growing, the Healer held his wand steady and muttered another spell, presumably to sanitise the wound. Healer Jamesson reached down, his hands pressing against the wound first, and then inside, and Harry groaned at the horrible squirming feeling of fingers within his stomach.

He looked away, his eyes meeting Lucius' wide grey ones, and the blond smiled reassuringly down at him. "I love you," Lucius whispered.

As Harry opened his mouth to reply, a cry filled the air. Both men looked towards Healer Jamesson, who was holding a wriggling newborn, healthy and pink and crying its lungs out. Medi-Witch Hewitt took the child to be cleaned up, and while the baby was gone, both of the Healer's eased closed the incision on Harry's stomach, until not even a scar remained.

"Congratulations," the Witch said, handing over the blue wrapped bundle. "A boy."

"Have you decided on a name?" Healer McAdams asked.

Harry held the baby tight against his chest, and the infant nuzzled at one of Harry's nipples, seeking milk that wasn't there. The Medi-Witch held a bottle towards the small family, and Harry took it gratefully. "I was thinking," he said, looking up at Lucius. "Could we name him after Sirius?"

"Sirius Lucien Malfoy, it is then." Lucius smiled wider, bending down to press a kiss to the top of Harry's head. They had agreed on the name 'Lucien' very early on in the pregnancy.

"Actually, I was thinking of Orion. It was Sirius' middle name."

When Orion finished feeding, Harry offered the child to his other father. Lucius perched on the edge of the bed, carefully taking his new son from Harry's arms and cradling him gently. "A perfect name," Lucius whispered.

"Perfect," Harry agreed. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger, and then over at his husband and child, and couldn't find any other word to describe his life better.

_XXX_

July 31st 1998.

The Graduation ceremony was held on June 26th, the day after the final NEWT examination. While not everyone may have passed their exams, they were still allowed to dress in formal robes and attend the two hour long ceremony, filled with tedious speeches, and fancy finger foods, where parents cooed over one another's children without meaning a word of it and where the rich and the influential planned to marry off each other's children.

The day following, Lucius brought Harry on their honeymoon. Draco had offered to take care of Orion, but neither of the new parents could bear to part with their son so soon (though Lucius would never admit it out loud). Instead, a house elf had accompanied them, and while Harry and Lucius took care of the child at night and in the evenings, the house elf was a more than willing babysitter during the day, while Lucius showed Harry the time of his life.

Their honeymoon lasted exactly one month. When they arrived back at the International Transportation Centre on July 27th, nearly everyone Harry knew was waiting for him.

"Welcome home," Draco had whispered, pulling the other young man into a hug. "We've missed you." He took Orion then, hugged and greeted his younger brother, before handing him to the next person in line, and moving to greet Lucius. "I've missed you too, father," he said softly enough so that no one else would hear.

Lucius squeezed Draco's shoulder lightly, a soft smile on his face. "It is good to be home."

And now it was Harry's 18th birthday. He had received his NEWTs results, and had done very well. He had passed all five of them, and the only one he had done remotely badly on, was the same exam he had gone into labour during. But that had been expected since he had left without answering half of the questions, but maybe he would retake the exam sometime in the future? But Harry supposed it didn't really matter all that much in the scheme of things.

Voldemort was gone for good. He was happy, with Lucius and Draco and Orion. He was home and safe and loved. All of his friends were crowded into the dining room at Malfoy Manor, and Molly Weasley had baked him one of her exquisite apple turnover cakes especially for his birthday.

He stood at the top of the room, his month old son in his arms, and Lucius at his side. Draco stood at Lucius' other side; both blond's looking cold but handsome. Harry and Orion wore huge smiles, cheeks hurting from laughter, but they were happy and didn't want to hide that fact. Cameras flashes, and Lucius tugged Harry against his side, pressing a kiss to the boy's hair as the photos were taken.

At the other end of the room was the portrait that had begun being painted on Draco's 18th birthday, and all three family members (despite one still being pregnant) looked resplendent and pleased.

Presents and food filled the two tables in the room, and Harry looked around, at his friends and his best (and only second) birthday party ever.

This had all started out so complicated, so difficult. Being in the Wizarding World, being friends with Draco, or being in love with Lucius. But now it wasn't. It didn't matter that he was the Boy-Who-Lived: no one was hunting him now. Being in love with an ex-Death Eater was no longer important to him. There was nothing wrong with Harry's life anymore. He was so very happy, and he couldn't be more content. Everything he had ever wanted, he had. Friends, family, children, someone who loved him: he had it all. Everything was perfect.

And being a Black had never been less complicated.

**XXX**

**THE END**

**1** – I was an entire month late. My mum officially hates me! :P Most first babies are only a few days to a fortnight late.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me, those who did. I love you guys… have a cookie!


End file.
